Cautivado por la princesa
by Gabylor
Summary: Con un compromiso de conveniencia la princesa Isabella haría callar a su padre, que la presionaba para que aceptara un matrimonio concertado.Edward Cullen necesitaba su influencia real para asegurar unos importantes contratos en el país de Isabella.Por eso acordaron limitarse a unas cuantas muestras públicas de afecto perfectamente preparadas, pero ¿Ahi se queda todo? AVISO:ADAPT.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—Lo estás afrontando mal.

La voz, profunda y ronca, rompió la tranquilidad de la luminosa mañana de otoño.

Parecía la voz de Edward Cullen.

Pero no podía ser. No podía estar allí.

Isabella Swan apretó los dedos sobre el asa de la taza y miró cautelosamente hacia atrás. En la terraza del café de la playa solo había otra persona, un hombre de cabello oscuro que, en ese momento, se quitó las gafas de sol y bajó el periódico que leía.

Era él, Edward Cullen. La última persona del mundo a quien quería ver.

—¿Adónde me tengo que ir para librarme de ti? —preguntó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Los ojos de Edward, de color chocolate, brillaron con humor.

—A los confines de la Tierra, princesa.

—Pensé que estaba en ellos.

Isabella llevaba dos semanas de viaje. Primero había estado en Europa, después en el norte de América y al final, tras un vuelo de doce horas y un viaje en coche de cuatro, terminó en un lugar remoto de una península remota de Nueva Zelanda.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo no te iba a encontrar? No has sido precisamente discreta.

A decir verdad, Isabella lo había intentado. Solo había asistido a dos actos sociales durante el viaje; uno en Nueva York y otro, en San Francisco. Eran reuniones de amigos que no tenían el menor interés por salir en la prensa, pero Isabella no había calculado que los amigos de los amigos podían ser caso aparte.

—Ah, claro. Ha sido por la fiesta de Tanya, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Isabella lamentó su suerte. Se había marchado de vacaciones en secreto, con la esperanza de encontrar una solución al problema que se le había presentado; una solución aceptable para ella y para su padre, el jefe de estado del pequeño principado europeo de San Philippe. Como era poco conocida fuera del país, imaginó que podría disfrutar de un poco de intimidad y anonimato.

—De todas formas, volveré a casa dentro de unos días.

Antes de marcharse de vacaciones, Isabella había rechazado dos peticiones inesperadas de Edward para que se reuniera con él. Estaba ocupada y no tenía tiempo, pero tampoco encontraba un motivo para reunirse con un hombre que se mostraba abiertamente crítico con la monarquía y con las costumbres de San Philippe.

Con un hombre que siempre la incomodaba.

—Yo no tengo tanto tiempo —dijo él.

—Pero no estamos hablando de ti, sino de mí.

—Como siempre.

Ella lo miró con intensidad.

—Eso ha sido bastante grosero. Incluso viniendo de ti, Edward.

Edward había llegado a San Philippe unos meses antes. Su hermano, Emmett, lo presentó en sociedad; y en poco tiempo, se volvió famoso entre los hombres y las mujeres. Entre las mujeres, por su atractivo y porque su carácter desenfadado contrastaba vivamente con la rigidez de la corte; entre los hombres, por su éxito en los negocios y por su habilidad como jugador de polo, que ya les había hecho ganar tres partidos.

Hasta Isabella se había sentido atraída por él durante una temporada.

Justo entonces, Edward se levantó. Ella se dijo que, en cuanto lo perdiera de vista, subiría a la habitación del hotel, recogería su equipaje y se marcharía de allí. Pero en esta ocasión sería más discreta.

Edward se acercó a su mesa, dejó su café y se sentó a su lado. A Isabella le pareció demasiado grande para la silla de hierro forjado; su cuerpo, largo y de hombros anchos, apenas cabía. Y cuando estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa, la rozó.

Isabella apartó los pies a toda prisa y alcanzó su taza como si ésta le pudiera servir de escudo. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera apartado los pies, si hubiera admitido su contacto. Se preguntó qué pasaría si, en lugar de apartar la vista como siempre, le devolviera una de sus miradas fijas con la misma intensidad.

Sin embargo, no lo sabría nunca. Aunque estuviera en Nueva Zelanda, ella era quien era, un miembro de una familia real. Una persona condenada a calcular cuidadosamente sus actos y sus palabras.

Por fortuna, nadie podía adivinar sus sueños y sus pensamientos, que quedaban fuera del protocolo. Por desgracia, ni ella misma podía controlar sus sueños y sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que, si te pido que te vayas, no me harás caso.

—Supones bien; pero si quieres, prueba a darme una orden real. Adelante, te desafío.

—Ya sé lo que piensas de mí y de la realeza, Edward.

Al principio, a Isabella también le había parecido que la sinceridad de Edward era muy refrescante; pero no tardó en cambiar de opinión, porque sus puntos de vista le hicieron cuestionarse su futuro, su papel en el gobierno del país y hasta a sí misma.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me has seguido? —continuó.

—Tenía negocios en Nueva Zelanda. Nuestro encuentro no es más que una feliz coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que no quisiste verme en San Philippe.

—No pretenderás que crea que esto es una coincidencia y que verdaderamente has venido por negocios.

—¿Por qué no? Las coincidencias son muy habituales. Y yo tengo intereses en todo el mundo —afirmó.

—En Europa y en Estados Unidos, pero no aquí.

—Vaya, no sabía que estuvieras tan bien informada sobre mis actividades…

—No lo estoy —dijo, sintiéndose atrapada en sus propias palabras—. Simplemente, escucho a los demás cuando hablan. Lo contrario sería una grosería.

Edward sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—No finjas estar de acuerdo conmigo cuando no lo estás —contraatacó ella—. Tu sinceridad es lo único que espero siempre de ti. Una sinceridad brutal, por cierto.

—¿Ahora quién es grosero?

—Oh, lo siento. ¿He herido tus sentimientos? —ironizó.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Isabella se preguntó si era la primera vez que oía una carcajada de Edward y llegó a la conclusión de que lo era. Porque jamás habría olvidado la profundidad cálida de aquel sonido, tan opuesto a lo que normalmente se podía esperar de un hombre de negocios.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y, durante unos segundos, quedaron unidos por la complicidad. Fue tan agradable que Isabella se sintió menos sola.

—Dime qué quieres, Edward. Intentaré ayudarte.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Te quiero a ti.

La sonrisa de Isabella desapareció al instante. No supo cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero era la primera vez que un hombre se las dedicaba y habría preferido oírlas en boca de otro y en circunstancias diferentes.

Le pareció increíble que un hombre como él, desenfadado y abierto, quisiera algo de una mujer como ella, cuya existencia estaba sometida a las esclavitudes de la imagen pública y de su pertenencia a una familia real.

—¿Qué quieres de verdad? —insistió, fingiendo desdén.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Qué me quieres a mí? Lo dudo mucho. Querrás lo que yo puedo hacer por ti, que es bien distinto.

—¿Y si estuvieras equivocada? ¿Y si te quisiera realmente a ti? —preguntó él con tono de curiosidad.

Ella decidió poner punto y final a aquella situación tan dudosa. Sus palabras, su voz ronca y las posibilidades que parecían encerrar le hacían daño.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, Edward.

—Como si tuvieras mucho que hacer…

Isabella se levantó.

—Muy bien; si no te marchas tú, me voy yo.

Dejó la revista que había estado leyendo y el chocolate que apenas había probado y se alejó por la playa, hacia el promontorio rocoso del final de la bahía. El océano Pacífico estaba a un lado y, al otro, una hilera de casas lujosas tras las que se extendía un bosque.

Edward tardó tanto tiempo en alcanzarla que Isabella casi empezaba a creer que se lo había quitado de encima. Pero no se llevó ninguna sorpresa cuando vio su sombra poco antes de que llegara a su altura.

—Toma. Casi no has tocado tu bebida…

Edward le dio un vaso que contenía chocolate caliente.

—Gracias.

—Chocolate caliente… tenía la impresión de que prefieres el café.

—Y lo prefiero; pero si lo tomo a estas horas, luego no puedo dormir.

—¿Te cuesta conciliar el sueño?

—Edward, no voy a hablar contigo sobre asuntos tan personales como ése. De hecho, no quiero hablar contigo de nada. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Ordénamelo.

Ella respiró hondo y dijo:

—Está bien. Te ordeno, en nombre del príncipe soberano, que te vayas.

Edward rompió a reír de tal manera que hasta ella sonrió. Era la primera vez que daba una orden en nombre de su padre. Y teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Edward, se alegró de no haberlo hecho antes.

—Qué casualidad. Resulta que estoy aquí, precisamente, por tu padre.

Isabella ya se lo había imaginado para entonces. Le parecía extraño que Edward estuviera empeñado en hablar con ella desde que el monarca había hecho el anuncio público que tanto la preocupaba.

—Estoy segura de que encontraré una solución. En algún momento.

—Lo cual me lleva a lo que dije al principio… lo estás afrontando mal, princesa. Pero tengo una idea que te podría ser útil.

—Guárdatela. No siento ningún deseo de conocer tus ideas sobre mi vida privada.

En ese momento, pasaron por delante de la entrada del hotel de Isabella, que se alzaba en la falda de una colina. Ella echó un vistazo al pequeño edificio, lleno de balcones. Era un sitio agradable y tranquilo que no se parecía nada a la clase de establecimientos donde se solía alojar.

—¿No quieres oír mi consejo? —preguntó él.

—Sospecho que el lobo hablaba tan amigablemente como tú cuando le dijo a Caperucita Roja que tomara el sendero del bosque —declaró con sarcasmo—. Y seguro que su sonrisa también era como la tuya.

Siguieron caminando con el sol a la espalda y las olas rompiendo a su lado. Era agradable, y se parecía mucho a uno de los sueños de Isabella. Pero en su sueño, paseaba con un hombre que la quería a ella, no que quisiera algo de ella.

Quince minutos después, llegaron al final de la bahía. Junto al principio del sendero del bosque, un viejo cartel anunciaba veinte minutos de marcha hasta el mirador. Isabella empezó a andar y Edward la siguió.

A pesar de que avanzaban a la sombra de los árboles, a Isabella le caían gotas de sudor por la espalda y entre los pechos cuando llegaron a lo más alto. Desde el mirador, se tenía una vista perfecta de la bahía y de las colinas de tierra adentro.

Ella se sentó en el banco y él se apoyó en la barandilla, cautivado por el paisaje; tenía un aspecto tan descansado como si en lugar de ascender veinte minutos por un sendero de montaña, se hubiera dado un paseo de cinco. Poco después, se apartó de la barandilla y se sentó en el banco, donde estiró las piernas.

Isabella se apartó enseguida.

—No has venido para disfrutar de las vistas, ¿verdad?

—No, pero ya que estoy aquí, puedo disfrutar de ellas.

Edward se levantó las gafas de sol y la miró. Isabella sabía que la encontraba físicamente atractiva. Lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había confesado durante su primer encuentro, y con el mismo tono que había usado para afirmar que su papel como princesa era perfectamente inútil y carente de sentido.

Hasta ese momento, ella también se sentía atraída por él. Era algo y delgado, sonreía mucho y tenía unos ojos tan expresivos como profundos. Pero su opinión cambió en ese instante y no había variado durante ninguno de sus encuentros posteriores.

Por supuesto, Isabella también era consciente de que Edward sabía lo que pensaba de él. Y no le importaba. Estaba harta de los hombres de su catadura, siempre empeñados en hacerse oír y raramente en escuchar.

—Está bien, me rindo. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez. Es la única forma de librarme de ti —declaró.

—Casi me siento decepcionado. Esperaba que te resistieras más, princesa.

—No te voy a conceder una pelea, Edward. Además, solo he dicho que hables; no que vaya aceptar tu consejo.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Ella lo miró en silencio.

—Te explicaré mi idea mientras cenamos. Conozco un restaurante encantador a poca distancia de aquí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—Porque es una idea algo inusual. Si te lo digo ahora, te marcharías sin pensarlo con detenimiento; si te lo digo cuando acabemos de empezar a cenar, tengo alguna posibilidad de que la tomes en consideración.

Isabella casi apreció la sinceridad de Edward.

—Bueno, dicen que el estómago es la mejor forma de conquistar el corazón de una persona —observó ella.

—No pretendo conquistar tu corazón, sino tus oídos y tu tiempo.

—Y cuando me hayas contado tu idea, te marcharás.

—Si es lo que quieres…

—Tienes mucha fe en tu capacidad de persuasión.

—Sí.

—Pero ni siquiera me conoces.

Edward se levantó.

—Te conozco lo suficiente. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete.

—No, dame el nombre del restaurante y nos veremos allí.

Isabella no quería que conociera el lugar donde se alojaba; pero sobre todo, no quería depender de él para el transporte. Cuando oyera lo que tenía que decir, se marcharía. Sola.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

—Como desees, princesa.

Él extendió una mano. Ella la aceptó sin pensar y permitió que la ayudara a levantarse del banco.

El contacto de sus dedos, largos y fuertes, le provocó un escalofrío de placer.

Aquel hombre no se parecía a ninguno de los que había conocido.

Edward miró a la mujer que se había sentado frente a él.

Cuando la vio aquella tarde, en la terraza, casi no la reconoció. Con un vestido amarillo y su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros, parecía más joven y más relajada que nunca; tan joven y tan relajada que lamentó tener que manchar aquella mirada con un poso de incertidumbre y de sospecha.

Ahora llevaba el pelo recogido y se había puesto un vestido negro, de manga larga; su única concesión a la coquetería era que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Y por si fuera poco sobrio, ella permanecía cruzada de brazos, en gesto defensivo.

Sin embargo, Edward necesitaba que se relajara; necesitaba tenerla de su lado.

Iba a ser un reto tan difícil como establecer su empresa en Europa, justo lo que pretendía.

—¿Otra copa de vino blanco, _ma cherie_?

—Yo no soy la _cherie_ de nadie, Edward. Y mucho menos, tuya.

Isabella estaba en su papel de mujer estricta y recatada. Edward sabía que tenía un montón de pretendientes, pero interpretaba tan bien su personaje que ninguno de ellos se había ganado su corazón.

—Supongo que eso significa que quieres otra copa…

Edward se la sirvió de todos modos.

Tenía que derribar sus barreras. Tenía que llegar al ser humano que llevaba dentro. Y al pensar en lo que llevaba dentro, se imaginó besándola y la imaginó apasionada y completamente desinhibida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo me vas a hablar de tu idea?

Edward, que todavía estaba con la desconcertante imagen en la cabeza, tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Cuando nos sirvan el primer plato.

—Ya hemos terminado con el aperitivo.

—Sí, pero aún no han servido el primer plato. Por cierto, ¿qué esperabas al huir de San Philippe? —preguntó para desviar su atención.

Los ojos grises de Isabella se clavaron en él.

—Yo no he huido de nada. Simplemente me he tomado unas vacaciones. Unas vacaciones más que merecidas.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero has huido.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—Solo siento curiosidad por el rumor que ha llegado a mis oídos. Me gustaría saber si es cierto —declaró.

Isabella mantuvo la calma, pero se puso algo más tensa y Edward supo que el rumor era cierto. Aunque ya lo había imaginado. Procedía de una fuente digna de toda confianza.

—No deberías hacer caso de rumores.

—A veces conviene pegar la oreja al suelo. Una información importante puede llegar a ser muy provechosa.

Un camarero les sirvió dos platos de langosta mientras otro cambiaba la botella de vino vacía por otra llena. El segundo le sirvió un poco a Edward y lo invitó a probarlo.

—Excelente —dijo.

Cuando las copas ya estaban llenas y los camareros se habían marchado, Edward alzó su vino a modo de brindis; pero Isabella se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Bueno, si el rumor que he oído es cierto, dentro de poco serás la _cherie_ de un hombre con quien no quieres estar. Y tengo una propuesta que hacer… Que seas mía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La expresión de Isabella se volvió casi cómica. Se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirándolo con asombro, pero la cerró rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Has insinuado que…?

Edward asintió.

—Es la solución perfecta.

Ella echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Me voy —anunció—. Gracias por la cena. Edward también se levantó. Esperaba esa reacción y le apetecía alborotar las plumas perfectamente acicaladas de la princesa, que había reaccionado con su serenidad de costumbre.

Pero por algún motivo, se sintió culpable.

—Quédate. Escucha lo que tengo que decir.

—Ya he oído demasiado. Ella se giró y él la agarró de la muñeca.

—Quédate —insistió.

Isabella miró la mano de Edward, pero no hizo ningún intento por liberarse. Su pulso se había acelerado y un rubor leve bañaba sus mejillas.

—Edward, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y estás perdiendo el tuyo —afirmó, casi con amabilidad.

—Quédate, por favor. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Ella lo miró, esperó un momento y respondió:

—¿Además de una noche encantadora?

Edward rio.

—Venga, quédate. La comida es excelente y las vistas, preciosas —alegó, haciendo un gesto hacia el mar—. Y si te marchas ahora, me vería obligado a seguirte… te advertí que solo me marcharía cuando escucharas lo que tengo que decir.

—Pero no podía imaginar que ibas a decir estupideces.

—Te parecerá perfectamente razonable cuando lo sepas todo. Deja que me explique.

—¿Seguro que no me estás tomando el pelo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguro.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, en silencio. Edward sabía que Isabella deseaba quitárselo de encima, pero también sabía que necesitaba una solución urgente para su problema. Él tenía la solución que la princesa estaba buscando. Y ella, la clave para asegurar el futuro de la empresa de Edward en San Philippe.

—Sé que estás acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya, pero a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Y he tenido que luchar mucho más que tú para llegar adonde estoy. No me rindo nunca, princesa… Si quieres librarte de mí, escúchame.

Ella se sentó de nuevo y suspiró.

—Está bien, te escucho.

Edward se sentó y Isabella se cruzó de brazos, con expresión de aburrimiento.

—Tu padre espera que te cases, ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió. Su hermano pequeño se había casado recientemente, aunque se había casado con la mujer que su padre quería para su hermano mayor; o por lo menos, con la que supuestamente quería para su hermano mayor, porque corría el rumor de que todo había sido una estratagema para provocar lo que al final había ocurrido. Pero rumores aparte, estaba decidido a conseguir que todos sus hijos se casaran.

Y cuando el príncipe Charlie quería algo, lo conseguía.

Isabella conocía bien a su padre y sabía que su suerte y la de Jasper, su hermano mayor, estaba echada. Charlie haría lo que fuera para imponer su voluntad. Sobre todo, porque ya había anunciado públicamente que las bodas de sus hijos eran esenciales para la reputación de la familia y para la moral y la economía del país.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Isabella se llevó un poco de langosta a la boca. Estaba realmente exquisita.

—No me negarás que la comida es buena —comentó él.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—No, no lo negaré —dijo, mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato—. Pero estabas hablando de mi padre y de sus intenciones, Edward.

—Ah, sí… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo entendido que ha redactado una lista de posibles pretendientes. Y que mi nombre está en ella.

—En el último lugar —puntualizó.

—Sí, ya sé que es difícil de creer… sorprendentemente, unos cuantos aristócratas y políticos están por delante de mí —ironizó.

—Lo extraño es que tú estés en ella. Aunque es posible que te hayan puesto para que los demás parezcan mejores por comparación —se burló.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Hasta entonces, Isabella siempre se había mostrado fría y distante con él; pero aquella noche estaba demostrando que tenía emociones y un sentido del humor rápido y afilado.

—No te quieres casar, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—Pero tu padre insiste…

Isabella apretó los labios. Edward clavó la vista en su boca, pero la apartó rápidamente y se dijo que la atracción que sentía por ella no era otra cosa que la vieja atracción por lo prohibido.

Además, siempre había sido un rebelde, un hombre acostumbrado a romper las normas. Mantener una relación con Isabella sería desastroso para él. No sería capaz de vivir la vida de la princesa, dominada por las reglas y por las convenciones sociales. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se las arreglaba ella para sobrevivir.

Pero no era asunto suyo.

—Casi puedo oír el castañeteo de tus dientes —bromeó.

Isabella sonrió con debilidad.

—Entre mi padre y tú, me sorprende que me queden muelas sanas. Pero será mejor que te expliques de una vez, Edward, porque solo tienes un minuto más. Es todo el tiempo que te queda.

Edward decidió que había llegado el momento de ser más directo. Se inclinó hacia delante y declaró:

—Mira, sé que quieres a tu padre y que quieres complacerlo. Eres, metafórica y literalmente, su princesa. Y por si eso fuera poco, sé que la salud de tu padre ha empeorado en los últimos tiempos.

Isabella le dejó hablar.

—Él y los propios ciudadanos de San Philippe están deseando que te cases. Quizás podrías resistirte a los deseos de tu padre, pero no podrás contra la fuerza combinada de toda una nación. No te queda otro remedio que complacer los deseos del príncipe soberano… o fingir que los complaces.

Isabella no parecía impresionada. De hecho, miró su reloj como si se empezara a impacientar.

—Por lo visto, la gran mayoría de los candidatos de tu padre están tan contentos ante la posibilidad de casarse contigo que solo les falta babear. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué —dijo con sarcasmo—. En cuanto a mí, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme. Y mucho menos con una mujer como tú.

—Gracias por el halago.

Ella alzó su copa y Edward tuvo la impresión de que el gesto era una forma sutil de levantar una barrera entre los dos.

Empezaba a pensar que Isabella era mucho más sensible de lo que había imaginado. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de ser más caballeroso con ella. Pero siempre había sido un hombre directo y no iba a dejar de serlo por temor a hacerle daño.

—Te propongo que mantengamos una relación. Que salgamos durante una temporada… cuatro semanas, por ejemplo. Podríamos pasar una aquí y tres en San Philippe, pero no más; luego tengo que volver a Estados Unidos.

Isabella tomó un poco de vino.

—Nos dejaremos ver en público y nos haremos unas cuantas fotografías íntimas que filtraremos a la prensa. Naturalmente, no mantendremos una relación de verdad; pero todo el mundo debe pensar que somos maravillosamente felices. Y al final de las cuatro semanas, permitirás que te vean con un anillo de diamantes en la mano.

—¿Quieres que crean que me he enamorado de ti en unas pocas semanas? Me parece poco verosímil.

—Cosas más raras se han visto. Además, la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Si quieren verte enamorada, será muy fácil… especialmente, si sonríes un poco más —puntualizó—. En cuanto a las cuatro semanas, ten en cuenta que nadie podrá saber si nuestro noviazgo empezó aquí o mucho antes. A fin de cuentas, podría haber empezado cuando nos conocimos, en la fiesta del embajador. La noche en que pedí que me presentaran a ti.

Isabella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Lo pediste?

Edward asintió.

—Sí, pero olvida eso ahora.

—Está bien. Sigue con tu historia.

—Quince días después de que nos comprometamos, el anillo desaparecerá repentinamente de tu mano. Diremos que nuestra separación es amistosa, pero fingirás que te he partido el corazón. De ese modo, conseguirás que la gente se ponga de tu parte y que tu padre no esté en posición de presionarte para que te cases con otro. No tendrá más opción que concederte una temporada para que te recuperes. Quizás, hasta un año entero.

Isabella lo miró con frialdad y preguntó:

—¿Qué ganarías tú con todo eso?

—Sería bueno para mis negocios. Quiero adquirir una empresa subsidiaria de Le Blanc Industries. Si lo consigo, sería la forma perfecta de entrar en el mercado europeo… pero parte de los directivos de Le Blanc están chapados a la antigua y me ven como un extranjero sin historia y sin futuro en el país. Si saliera con la princesa de San Philippe, estoy seguro de que me ganaría su favor.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando nos separemos?

—No nos separaremos hasta que consiga la aprobación de los directivos y tenga los contratos firmados. En realidad, solo necesito un pequeño empujón para salir adelante. Y por otro lado, nadie ha dicho que no podamos ser amigos después de nuestra supuesta ruptura… si no te muestras especialmente molesta conmigo, la gente tampoco se pondrá en mi contra y yo no tendré problemas profesionales.

—Pero eso implica seguir con la charada…

—Solo de vez en cuando. Y solo serían para tonterías sin importancia, como dedicarme una sonrisa o saludarme si coincidimos en algún acto.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ése es tu plan? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Él asintió.

—Sí, un plan sencillo pero eficaz.

Isabella volvió a mirar la hora y se levantó. Edward la imitó de inmediato.

—Gracias por la cena y por tu sinceridad. Ha sido una velada verdaderamente instructiva.

Edward se volvió a sentar cuando Isabella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del restaurante.

Iba muy recta, con la cabeza muy erguida, pero no podía hacer nada por disimular el suave balanceo de sus caderas.

El sol ya asomaba en el horizonte, bañando de dorado el mar, cuando Isabella se sentó a la mesa de la terraza del hotel. El día anterior, el coro de pájaros y la belleza de las vistas la habían cautivado por completo, pero aquella mañana estaba demasiado distraída y demasiado cansada como para apreciar la belleza.

Había pasado una noche realmente mala. Por culpa de la escandalosa propuesta de Edward Cullen.

Edward quería que saliera con él sin más intención que ampliar sus negocios. Era tan humillante que, en circunstancias normales, ni siquiera se habría molestado en escuchar la propuesta.

Además, estaba segura de que su padre no se dejaría engañar. No creería que había sufrido un flechazo con un hombre como Cullen, tan diferente a ella. Y quizás, ni siquiera permitiría su noviazgo. Aún recordaba el caso de su primo, que había tenido que esperar cinco años para casarse con la mujer que amaba.

Isabella tenía ejemplos contrarios, como el de su hermano Emmett, que se había enamorado a primera vista de Rosalie. Pero Emmett siempre había sido distinto, un caso aparte. Además, no quería compararse con él porque Edward le gustaba de verdad.

Unos segundos más tarde, tuvo la sensación de que la estaba observando.

Giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a Edward, que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas de la terraza.

Llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta azul y gafas de sol. No se había afeitado. Sostenía dos tazas en sus grandes manos y sonreía con humor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él caminó hacia ella, dejó una de las tazas en la mesa y se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza.

—Me alojo aquí. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, ¿no te parece?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Anoche me seguiste…

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Si lo investigas, descubrirás que reservé mi habitación una o dos horas antes de que tú llegaras.

—¿Cómo sabías que me quedaría aquí?

—Ay, princesa… deja que te dé un consejo: si alguna vez decides cambiar de identidad y marcharte para siempre de San Philippe, búscate mejores consejeros.

Isabella cerró los ojos unos segundos y contó hasta diez para no perder los estribos.

—Nadie, excepto el servicio de seguridad de palacio y tal vez mi padre, sabe que me alojo en este hotel. Y francamente, dudo que consiguieras la información de ellos.

—Ah, pero olvidas que Emmett también lo sabe. Se alojó aquí hace un año, más o menos. Y es muy amigo mío.

Isabella no dijo nada. Edward tomó un poco de café y siguió hablando.

—Pasé por aquí de visita y decidí que debía volver. Además, el café de este lugar es el mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí ahora? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Irritarme?

—No, solo quería saber si habías pensado en mi propuesta.

—Dios mío, hablar contigo es como hablarle a una pared —declaró ella, enfadada—. Tienes mi respuesta desde anoche.

—¿En serio? Yo no recuerdo que contestaras. Me diste las gracias por la cena y te marchaste sin más.

—Exacto. Me marché sin más. ¿No sabes captar una indirecta?

—Princesa, piénsalo mejor…

—No tengo nada que pensar.

—¿Por qué? Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. Es la solución perfecta. Estaba seguro de que hasta tú lo comprenderías al final, aunque te llevara unas cuantas horas.

—Eres increíble, Edward.

Edward sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

—Bueno, la diferencia entre un insulto y un cumplido está en la interpretación que se prefiera hacer. Y ahora, si volvemos a mi propuesta…

—No creerás de verdad que me voy a prestar a esa farsa para que tú compres una empresa y entres en el mercado europeo.

—No es tan terrible como lo presentas. Hasta podría resultar divertido… sobre todo, si hacemos cosas que no exijan que hablemos el uno con el otro. No sé, podríamos participar en competiciones de remo. Yo estaría delante, tú estarías detrás y de cuando en cuando te podrías inclinar para susurrarme algo al oído —bromeó.

Isabella no supo si pretendía animarla o si lo había dicho para provocarla y conseguir una reacción.

Sin embargo, no iba a jugar a ese juego.

—Te puedes engañar todo lo que quieras, Edward, pero mis palabras significan lo que significan. Pasar tanto tiempo contigo y simular que me lo estoy pasando en grande sería realmente difícil.

—¿No eres un poco exagerada?

Isabella hizo caso omiso del comentario.

—Olvídalo, no voy a engañar a mi padre para que tú hagas negocios.

—¿Por qué no? Tu padre no tiene derecho a obligarte a que te cases con alguien contra tu voluntad.

—No me obligaría.

—¿No?

—No. Encontraría alguna forma indirecta de conseguirlo.

—Eso es lo mismo que obligar.

Isabella pensó que tenía razón, pero naturalmente, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta.

—No es lo mismo. Además, lo conozco de sobra. Sé cómo tratar con él… y con cualquier hombre que intente obligarme a hacer algo de forma directa o indirecta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu solución? ¿Huir?

—En este caso, me pareció que marcharme de vacaciones era la mejor opción. Mi padre y yo tendremos tiempo de pensar.

—Qué curioso.

—¿Qué tiene de curioso?

—Que lo que dices no encaja con lo que he visto esta mañana en Internet.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que ha organizado un baile en tu honor.

Isabella se llevó una sorpresa, aunque lo disimuló. Su padre estaba más que acostumbrado a tomar decisiones unilaterales, pero cuando se trataba de ella, siempre se lo consultaba antes. O casi siempre.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? No será la primera vez que organiza un baile en mi honor. Lo hizo hace ocho años, cuando cumplí dieciocho.

—Sí, pero seguro que entonces no invitó a los solteros más interesantes de San Philippe y del resto de Europa. Maria como se llame, la columnista del _San Philippe Times_, ha empezado a comparar tu historia con la de Cenicienta. Quién sabe, puede que haya un soltero pobre por ahí que se dedica a limpiar los zapatos de sus malvados hermanastros mientras sueña con ir al baile y conquistar el corazón de la princesa.

Ella estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—No seas ridículo. Seguro que te equivocas. Mi padre no me ha dicho nada de ningún baile. Además, invitar a muchos pretendientes sería demasiado… burdo.

Edward sacó su teléfono móvil, pulsó un botón, miró la pantalla durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que tendrás razón y que la tal Maria está equivocada, pero la noticia está aquí mismo, en blanco y negro. Bueno, en realidad está en color. La tecnología es maravillosa, ¿no te parece?

—Enséñamelo.

—Oh, vamos, no creerás todo lo que dice la prensa…

—Enséñamelo.

Isabella extendió una mano.

Y Edward se guardó el teléfono.

—No, solo serviría para que te enfades sin motivo. Si tienes razón, esa periodista se retractará en las próximas horas.

Isabella maldijo su suerte en silencio. Maria Denali era una mujer inteligente; si había publicado eso, sería verdad. Sus fuentes eran dignas de confianza y, además, tenía mucho cuidado de no despertar la ira de la familia real.

En ese momento apareció Angela, la dueña del pequeño hotel. Se acercó a ellos y les sirvió el desayuno.

—Gracias.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. No había pedido que le llevaran el desayuno. Y mucho menos, con el montón de crepes que había en la mesa.

—Tiene un aspecto magnífico —dijo Edward.

Angela sonrió con tanta alegría que Isabella no fue capaz de decir que no le apetecía desayunar.

Cuando la hostelera se marchó, dijo a Edward:

—Ha sido cosa tuya, supongo.

—Angela prepara los mejores crepes que conozco.

—Tú sí que eres exagerado. Cualquiera diría que todo es lo mejor para ti. Antes dijiste que su café es el mejor y ahora dices que sus crepes son los mejores.

Edward se puso serio, como si el comentario le hubiera molestado. Pero volvió a sonreír enseguida.

—Pruébalos y dime que no estoy en lo cierto. Te desafío.

—Tienes hermanos, ¿verdad? Es típico de los hermanos… piensan que te pueden obligar a hacer algo si te desafían. Emmett y Jasper lo hacían conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Sí, tengo tres hermanos; los tres, más jóvenes que yo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? El truco de desafiarlos sigue funcionando.

Isabella miró los crepes de arándanos.

—De todas formas, yo no soy quién para opinar al respecto. No he probado los crepes de arándanos en toda mi vida.

Edward soltó un grito ahogado.

—Sabía que intentarías darme lástima… pobre princesa rica, pobre niña mimada —se burló—. Pero, ya en serio, ¿es verdad que no los has probado?

—Sí, es verdad.

—Pues pruébalos y échales un poco de sirope. Te gustarán.

Edward alcanzó el bote del sirope y se lo dio. El contacto de sus manos solo duró un par de segundos, pero a Isabella le pareció extrañamente agradable.

Él la miró a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. La expresión de Edward se volvió más cálida, pero parpadeó enseguida y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, como si necesitara alejarse un poco de Isabella.

—Como ves, me tomo muy en serio los desayunos —dijo.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta.

Isabella cortó un pedazo de crepe y se lo llevó a la boca. Por supuesto, no se rebajó a admitir que estaba extraordinariamente bueno, pero lo estaba tanto que, cuando terminó con él, se comió varios más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—No están mal.

Edward sonrió.

—Están magníficos, Isabella. Pero no me refería a eso.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Entonces, te refieres a tu propuesta…

—En efecto.

—Nada de lo que has dicho desde anoche me ha hecho cambiar de opinión —le advirtió.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque no lo has pensado lo suficiente.

—Edward, yo ni siquiera te gusto…

—Por eso es una solución tan perfecta.

Isabella no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, le dolía que Edward no estuviera interesado en ella.

—Yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas a mí —continuó él—. Si probaras mi plan con otro de los candidatos de tu padre, saldría mal porque lo vería como una oportunidad para ponerte a tiro. Sin embargo, nuestro acuerdo tendría normas estrictas y sería estrictamente un negocio para los dos.

La princesa pensó que eso era cierto. Pero seguía sin estar convencida.

—Tengo mis propias razones para prestarme a ser tu prometido, pero ya las conoces y sabes que no hay nada más. Y por otra parte, ni siquiera corres el peligro de herir mis sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, crees que no tengo.

Edward se levantó, sacó una tarjeta, la dejó en la mesa y añadió:

—Cuando cambies de opinión, llámame.

Isabella ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de replicar con alguna frase inteligente y aguda, porque Edward se fue a toda prisa y la dejó con una extraña sensación de vacío.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando vio que Edward se alejaba por la playa con su zancada larga y segura, suspiró.

Acto seguido, sin alcanzar siquiera la tarjeta, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó del hotel.

Tenía que olvidar a Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Sí, creo que podría ser serio —dijo Isabella por teléfono—. Papá te oigo mal… estoy perdiendo la señal. Te llamaré más tarde.

Mientras el taxi avanzaba por la carretera, Isabella apagó el teléfono y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

Un día. La sensación de volver a tomar el control de su vida solo había durado un día. Veinticuatro horas en las que no había dejado de esperar que Edward Cullen se materializara de repente detrás de un árbol.

Sin embargo, no se materializó.

Y había algo peor que eso. Edward Cullen tenía razón. Su padre había organizado un baile en su honor y había invitado a pretendientes de media Europa. Por supuesto, Charlie lo negó y dijo que su presencia en el acto era simple casualidad, pero Isabella sabía perfectamente que con su padre nunca había casualidades.

Por si eso fuera poco, aquella mañana había recibido un mensaje Mike, el hijo de un senador de San Philippe. Estaba empeñado en acompañarla al baile, pero ella había salido un par de veces con él, en el pasado, y no tenía intención de repetir la mala experiencia.

Ya le había enviado una negativa diplomática pero tajante cuando su padre la llamó por teléfono para contarle lo del baile y para anunciarle que Jacob Black la iba llamar en cualquier momento; Black quería que lo acompañara a la inauguración de una sus joyerías, en Venecia.

Atrapada entre varios fuegos, no tuvo más remedio que utilizar la única carta que le quedaba. Dijo que no podía porque estaba saliendo con alguien. Y ese alguien no podía ser otro que Edward Cullen.

Por suerte, tenía el teléfono de Cullen. La noche anterior, antes de salir del hotel, Angela había encontrado la tarjeta en la mesa de la terraza y había ordenado que se la subieran a la suite.

Isabella la sacó y marcó su número.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, soy Isabella.

—¿Qué Isabella?

Isabella colgó al instante, indignada. Edward sabía perfectamente que era ella. Pero tenía otro motivo para cortar la comunicación: acababa de comprender que se podía librar de su padre y de Edward al mismo tiempo. De su padre, haciéndole creer que estaba con Edward. Y de Edward, por el sencillo procedimiento de no decirle nada.

Era la solución perfecta.

Diez minutos después, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Edward.

—¿Qué Edward?

Él rio.

—Edward Cullen, el hombre con el que estás saliendo.

Isabella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Yo no estoy saliendo contigo.

—Pues es raro, porque acabo de recibir una llamada realmente extraña de tu padre. Quiere verme tan pronto como vuelva a San Philippe. Por lo visto, quiere conocer a todos los hombres que salen con su hija.

Isabella gimió.

—Me llamó uno o dos minutos después de que me colgaras el teléfono —continuó.

—Ya.

—¿No me vas a contar lo que ha pasado, querida novia?

—No me llames así.

—¿Prefieres cariño? ¿Corazón? _¿Ma cherie?_

Isabella pensó que todavía no era demasiado tarde, que podía llamar a su padre y decir que había roto con Edward.

—¿Qué es ese ruido que oigo? ¿El castañeo de tus dientes?

—Lo siento, Edward. He cometido un error.

—Sabía que eras capaz de reconocer tus errores.

—No me has entendido. Me refiero a que no debería haber hablado con mi padre y a que no debería haber dicho que…

—¿Dónde estás? —la interrumpió.

—En un taxi. Voy a Russell, a Bahía de Islas.

—¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el día?

Ella dudó, pero dijo:

—Sí.

—Bien. Te veré allí dentro de dos horas. Quiero hablar contigo en persona. Mientras me esperas, lee una revista o un libro, pero no te vayas. Te llamaré por teléfono en cuanto llegue —afirmó.

—No, no, yo…

Fue demasiado tarde. Edward ya había colgado.

Isabella estuvo a punto de pedirle al taxista que cambiara de dirección, pero en ese momento recibió otro mensaje de Eduardo y decidió seguir hasta Russell. Cuando llegó, salió del taxi y se dedicó a pasear.

Dos horas después, estaba contemplando los yates y los barcos pesqueros en el puerto, con una pamela en la cabeza para protegerse del sol, cuando sonó el teléfono móvil. A esas alturas ya reconocía el número de Edward.

—Estoy en el puerto —dijo.

—Lo sé.

La voz de Edward sonó en el móvil, pero también a su espalda. Sin embargo, Isabella no se movió; siguió mirando el puerto hasta que él llegó a su altura.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que me ibas a hablar de la relación que mantenemos —dijo él, en tono de broma.

—Le dije a mi padre que estaba saliendo contigo porque tenía esperanzas de que cancelara el baile, pero por lo visto, ya es tarde para eso. No sabía que te había llamado después.

Un velero antiguo entró en el puerto en ese instante. No era de líneas tan suaves y estilizadas como algunos de los que estaban atracados en los muelles, pero Isabella observó las evoluciones de los hombres en cubierta porque le pareció preferible a mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado.

—Sé lo que pretendías, princesa. Querías seguir adelante sin decirme nada, pero no habría salido bien. Si no hubieras aparecido en público conmigo, tu padre habría empezado a sospechar y solo habrías ganado un par de semanas.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? Es que estaba desesperada.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen; a grandes males, grandes remedios.

—Eso parece.

El velero antiguo, que se llamaba _Sanghai_, atracó entonces en el muelle con una precisión que Isabella no habría creído posible.

—Aunque tu situación sea desesperada, la solución no tiene por qué serlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Conmigo, conoces el terreno que pisas —dijo él con voz suave—. Tras toda una vida de sutilezas y maniobras políticas, yo seré un paréntesis refrescante. Además, podría contribuir a mejorar tu imagen por simple comparación. Yo soy de rasgos tan duros y tú de rasgos tan delicados que…

—Por muchas vueltas que le des, seguiría siendo una medida desesperada.

Isabella se giró y lo miró. Ella no creía que tuviera unos rasgos especialmente duros, aunque resultaban profundamente varoniles. No era tan refinado como los hombres a los que estaba acostumbrada. Edwardera alto, moreno y musculoso. Y tenía la expresión de las personas que se hacían a sí mismas, sin ayuda de nadie.

—Bueno, está bien. Admitamos que es una medida desesperada —dijo él—. Incluso así, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Como no sabía qué decir, se giró de nuevo y observó a los marineros del velero, que estaban asegurando las velas y amarrando la embarcación al noray del muelle.

—Tengo una lista de los actos en los que necesito que te vean conmigo —continuó Edward—. Puedes añadir los que quieras. Pero sin exagerar.

—¿Sin exagerar?

—Sí, no quiero que te pongas exigente y que empieces a pedir demasiado. No te acompañaré a la ópera, no iré de compras contigo y desde luego no me haré el simpático con esa corte de aduladores que tienes por amigos.

Isabella se molestó con él. No le importaba que Edwardla insultara, pero le parecía indignante que insultara a sus amigos.

—Mis amigos no son aduladores.

—Si eso es verdad, me alegro por ti; pero de todas formas, me niego a hacerme el simpático con ellos. Ya tengo bastante con una niña mimada.

—¿Mimada?

—Admítelo. Eres princesa. No puedes ser otra cosa que una niña mimada.

Isabella pensó que tal vez tenía razón. Pero eso no sumaba puntos a su causa.

—¿De verdad crees que esto puede salir bien?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con su seguridad de siempre.

—Pero somos tan distintos…

—Ahí está la gracia del asunto. ¿No te parece refrescante? Conmigo solo tendrás que fingir cuando estemos delante de otras personas; y entre tanto, puedes ser tan sincera como te apetezca. Incluso, por primera vez en tu vida, podrás decir lo que realmente piensas… tus opiniones no causarán desastres políticos ni enfrentamientos diplomáticos. De hecho, ni siquiera me ofenderán. ¿Por qué no pruebas y ves lo que se siente?

La idea le pareció tentadora, pero no se atrevió; era verdad que había crecido con la obligación de ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, princesa… —insistió él—. Puedes hacerlo. Seguro que conoces un montón de palabrotas que no puedes pronunciar nunca y que ardes en deseos de dedicarme a mí. Dime que soy insufrible, deplorable, inadmisible. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Además, será la primera vez que una princesa me insulte.

—Ésa es la diferencia que hay entre nosotros. Yo tengo una buena educación. Incluso se podría decir que soy de buena familia.

Edward la miró fijamente, con frialdad.

—¿Y yo no? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

—Sé que eres un empresario con éxito y que te has especializado en diseño de sistemas, aunque en los últimos tiempos has diversificado tu oferta. Sé que eres amigo de Emmett, lo cual no es precisamente tranquilizador… y también sé que la monarquía te parece un sistema elitista y anticuado.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, al margen de que tienes una opinión extremadamente buena de ti mismo —contestó—. Como ves, es muy poco. Tan poco, que esa idea tuya no puede salir bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le has dicho a tu padre que estás saliendo conmigo?

—Todavía lo puedo remediar. Todavía podría llamarle y decir que todo ha sido un error —lo amenazó.

—Pero no lo harás.

Isabella lo miró y dijo:

—¿Hay algo más que necesite saber de ti antes de seguir adelante?

—Si temes que tenga un pasado oscuro que pueda dañar tu imagen, te voy a defraudar. En mi pasado solo hay pobreza, trabajo y unos cuantos disgustos.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—En tal caso, empecemos con el espectáculo. Vayamos a algún lugar tranquilo donde podamos discutir los términos del acuerdo.

—¿Términos? ¿Va a tener términos?

—Por supuesto.

—Eso es una tontería. Solo vamos a fingir que salimos juntos.

—Pero tenemos que aclarar lo que esperamos del acuerdo. Quiero que las cosas queden bien claras desde el principio. Por tu bien y por el mío.

En ese momento, una mujer de mediana edad se fijó en Isabella y se la señaló al hombre que la acompañaba. Cuando el hombre sacó una cámara para hacerle una fotografía, Edward tomó de la mano a la princesa y la llevó en dirección contraria.

—¿No era importante que nos fotografiaran? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Lo es, pero no quiero hacer nada hasta que cerremos el acuerdo y tenga la certeza absoluta de que haces lo que quieres y lo que necesitas hacer. Después, dejaremos que nos hagan todas las fotografías que haga falta.

—¿Insinúas que no vas a presionarme para que crea que salir contigo en la única opción que tengo?

Isabella se preguntó si sería consciente de que todavía la llevaba de la mano. Miró sus grandes dedos, que le rodeaban completamente la mano, y pensó que Edward estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo.

Tendría que estar vigilante y proteger sus propios intereses. Si no lo hacía ella, nadie lo haría por ella.

—No es tu única opción, pero es la mejor —observó él—. Tracé el plan pensando en tus intereses y en los míos. Si no es útil para los dos, no saldrá bien. Y cuanto antes empecemos, antes podremos terminar… ¿Dónde te alojas?

Isabella suspiró. Edward tenía razón. Retrasar el principio solo serviría para retrasar el final. Y cuando rompieran su relación supuesta, tendría tiempo y espacio para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Unos amigos míos tienen una casa en una de las islas.

—¿Te refieres a Garrett y a Kate? Pensé que estaban en Sudamérica…

A Isabella no le extrañó que los conociera. Kate era una de sus mejores amigas, pero Garrett lo era de Emmett.

—Y lo están.

—Pues vamos a su casa. Quiero que planeemos bien nuestras apariciones en público antes de seguir con el plan.

—Y no nos dejaremos ver más de lo necesario —le recordó.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Lo ves? Estamos de acuerdo en lo esencial. No te preocupes; esto va a salir bien.

Por primera vez, la desesperación de Isabella dio paso a la esperanza.

Una hora más tarde, estaban sentados junto a una mesa, en la piscina de la casa de sus amigos. El verano ya había terminado, pero hacía calor y se habían puesto debajo de una sombrilla. Isabella, que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa suelta, mantenía una postura más rígida que la de Edward. Los dos tenían una libreta y un bolígrafo para tomar notas.

—Ah, también quiero que me acompañes al baile de mi padre —dijo ella.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por no admirar sus hombros anchos y su pecho fuerte, enlutados bajo una camiseta. En eso tampoco se parecía a los hombres con los que había salido. Edward poseía la fuerza de los que estaban acostumbrados a realizar trabajos físicos.

En ese momento, notó que tenía una cicatriz en un brazo y otra en los nudillos. Y sintió la extravagante necesidad de acariciarlas.

—Eso es demasiado —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Para entonces, estaré de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Tengo que asistir a una gala benéfica el día anterior.

—Quiero que me acompañes al baile de mi padre —insistió ella—. Seguro que puedes encontrar una solución.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Es una condición necesaria para mí —continuó la princesa—. Además, recuerda lo que has dicho; esto tiene que ser beneficioso para los dos.

—Está bien. Iré a la gala y volveré a tiempo de acompañarte.

Edward le dio su libreta y añadió:

—Aquí tienes una lista de actos donde nos deberían ver juntos.

Isabella echó un vistazo a la lista, que incluía cenas en restaurantes lujosos, fiestas de postín, un partido de polo y hasta un rafting subterráneo, fuera lo que fuera eso.

—No sé…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

—Yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas —explicó ella—. Si exceptuamos los compromisos políticos, llevo una vida bastante tranquila.

—Pero si hiciéramos las cosas que sueles hacer, nadie creería que estoy saliendo contigo. Y antes de que añadas tus exigencias a mi lista, recuerda que los conciertos de música clásica y los cócteles con gente aburrida no me gustan nada.

Como Isabella se mantuvo en silencio, Edward decidió presionarla.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? ¿O no? Porque si no quieres, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Y en cuanto a ti, tendrás que ponerte a pensar en otra forma de librarte de tu padre.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

—Por Dios… sabes que es un buen plan.

Ella tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo. Lo haremos.

Mientras pronunciaba esas cuatro palabras, la princesa pensó que acababa de condenarse a lo desconocido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A Edward se le habían ocurrido muchas ideas lamentables a lo largo de su vida. Pero no creía que aquella fuera una de ella.

O no lo creyó hasta ese momento.

Intentó apartar la mirada de las curvas de Isabella mientras le subía la cremallera de su traje de neopreno. Siempre había sabido que debajo de sus vestidos recatados se escondía un cuerpo espléndido, pero no estaba preparado para eso.

El traje de neopreno se le ajustaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Y no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

De repente, deseó taparla con cualquier cosa que disimulara las curvas de sus pechos, de su cintura, de sus caderas y de sus interminables piernas. Y como no podía taparla, deseó que los dos guías que le estaban dando instrucciones para el rafting desaparecieran al instante y dejaran de mirarla de un modo tan evidente.

Sin embargo, se intentó convencer de que no le molestaba porque sintiera celos, sino porque Isabella no era consciente de su belleza ni del efecto que causaba en los hombres. Se veía como una princesa, no como una mujer.

La idea del rafting subterráneo, que consistía en nadar por un conjunto de cavernas inundadas, se le había ocurrido porque imaginaba que Isabella nunca habría hecho nada parecido. En su momento, le había parecido una forma perfecta de desconcertarla y hacerle ver que el control de la situación ya no estaba en sus manos.

Pero las tornas habían cambiado de tal modo que ahora era ella quien lo desconcertaba y lo incomodaba a él.

—¿Puedes terminar de cerrarme la cremallera? —preguntó Isabella, exasperada—. Estás tardando una eternidad.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento y tragó saliva. Después, apoyó una mano en su cintura y concluyó la labor con un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias.

Isabella se alejó y Edward intentó concentrarse en la explicación de los guías.

Diez minutos más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban ante una abertura que daba a una caverna inundada. El primero de los guías saltó y cayó al agua. Isabella debía de ser la siguiente, pero se quitó el casco con luz y cambió la longitud de las tiras que lo aseguraban a la cabeza antes de ponérselo otra vez.

Edward tuvo la sensación de que estaba más pálida que antes.

Se acercó a ella y le ajustó el casco con suavidad, acariciándole inadvertidamente el cuello y la barbilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó—. Si no te apetece, no estamos obligados a hacerlo.

Edward se sintió culpable. Quería incomodarla un poco, no asustarla. Y la expresión de sus ojos grises era de miedo.

Ella apartó la vista, dio un paso atrás y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas perfectamente estudiadas.

—Estoy bien.

Antes de que Edward pudiera insistir, ella tomó aire y saltó al vacío.

Al verla, pensó que no era tan frágil como había imaginado y la siguió al interior de la caverna. El agua estaba helada.

Surcaron las silenciosas y oscuras aguas subterráneas, disfrutando de la visión de las estalactitas y las estalagmitas gracias a las luces de sus cascos. No se oía nada salvo algún goteo ocasional.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dejaron atrás un túnel estrecho y salieron a una caverna enorme. Uno de los guías les indicó que apagaran sus luces. Los dos obedecieron.

Isabella se quedó tan asombrada como Edward. La oscuridad habría sido completa de no haber sido por los miles de luciérnagas que se ocultaban tras la superficie de la piedra caliza y cuya luz se reflejaba en las negras aguas.

Era como flotar en un cielo nocturno.

En la oscuridad de abajo, sus manos se rozaron bajo la superficie. Isabella hizo ademán de apartar la suya, pero él la agarró y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo. El contacto humano resultaba particularmente agradable en aquel mundo silencioso.

Siguieron de la mano durante los veinte minutos siguientes de su travesía, hasta que salieron de las cavernas.

—¿Te has divertido? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, ha sido muy inusual…

—Ya, pero ¿te has divertido? —insistió, rechazando su evasiva—. Esto no es una competición, princesa; no pierdes nada por admitir que te ha gustado.

Ella suspiró.

—Ha sido maravilloso. Gracias. De no haber sido por ti, no lo habría hecho nunca —declaró con agradecimiento sincero.

—Pero estabas asustada al principio…

—Sí, me sentía algo incómoda.

—Lo siento. No sabía que te pudiera asustar.

Isabella sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? Además, no es para tanto.

Él la miró con admiración. No esperaba sentir admiración por ella, pero tampoco esperaba sentir deseo y, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de imágenes tórridas.

Pensándolo bien, el sentimiento de admiración era el menor de sus problemas; no le podía hacer ningún daño. Pero el deseo le podía meter en un buen lío.

Tres días después, Isabella y Edward volvían a San Philippe en un avión privado. Los medios ya sabían que a ella se la había visto en compañía de un hombre misterioso, de modo que esperaban ser recibidos por una multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos.

Una de las revistas del país había afirmado que la princesa había estado retozando en una isla lejana. Y Isabella, que estaba acostumbrada a la prensa y nunca se enfadaba por lo que decían, hizo una excepción con el verbo «retozar». Ella no retozaba nunca. Además, pasear por la playa en compañía de Edward no encajaba en esa categoría.

Terminó de leer las notas sobre sus compromisos para la semana siguiente y miró al hombre que estaba junto a ella, concentrado en su trabajo y tecleando con una velocidad sorprendente en un ordenador portátil.

Su relación era inexistente; un simple acuerdo que resultaba beneficioso para los dos. De hecho, Edward la hablaba pocas veces. De cuando en cuando, se daba cuenta de que la estaba mirando; pero su expresión no denotaba emoción alguna.

Ya habían decidido que, cuando aterrizaran en San Philippe, se irían por caminos separados y no se volverían a ver hasta el ballet del día siguiente. Edward no sentía el menor deseo por ver un espectáculo de ballet, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Por fin, el avión aterrizó y se detuvo en la pista.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó él, cerrando el ordenador.

—No, en realidad no. Nunca he intentado engañar a la gente.

Él guardó el portátil en una bolsa y se levantó.

—¿Insinúas que nunca te has fingido feliz cuando estabas triste? ¿Que no has simulado interés con algo que te aburría? ¿Que jamás te has mostrado segura cuando, en realidad, estabas asustada?

—Sí, bueno, pero eso es diferente.

Isabella no se movió. Siguió sentada.

—¿Pretendes quedarte escondida en el avión?

Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad a regañadientes.

—Yo no suelo ser el centro de atención de los periodistas. Ese papel tiende a ser de Emmett, que siempre está metido en algún lío, y de Jasper, en calidad de heredero al trono.

Edward extendió una mano.

—Vamos, princesa. No temas. Te he visto seduciendo a multitudes enormes. Lo harás muy bien.

Ella miró su mano.

—Y también te acostumbrarás a mi contacto —añadió Edward.

Isabella ya se había acostumbrado. Eso era parte del problema. Edward le ofrecía la mano constantemente, de una forma inocente y normal. Pero en el mundo de Isabella no había nada inocente y normal; todo tenía consecuencias e implicaciones y estaba sujeto a muchas interpretaciones posibles.

Sin embargo, aceptó su mano, se levantó y caminaron hacia la salida.

—Será pan comido. Saldremos del avión, sonreiremos y saludaremos. Después, nos damos un beso rápido y nos metemos en el coche… yo me quedaré en el hotel y tú seguirás hasta palacio. No nos volveremos a ver hasta que pase a recogerte para llevarte al ballet.

Isabella no se enteró de nada. Estaba pensando que el contacto de la mano Edward era firme y muy masculino, completamente distinto al contacto más bien flojo de Eduardo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que tú irás a palacio y yo al hotel. Y que mañana pasaré a recogerte.

Al llegar a la escalerilla, se encontraron ante cientos de personas que se agolpaban detrás del perímetro de seguridad.

—Dios mío. No sabía que serían tantos —murmuró ella.

—Claro que lo sabías.

Edward sonrió, saludó a la gente y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Isabella. A continuación, la atrajo hacia sí, inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Aquel beso la dejó sin aliento, sin pensamiento, sin fuerza siquiera para mantenerse en pie.

Sintió una ola de calor.

Los labios de Edward eran tan dulces y apasionados que, en lugar de apartarse de él y analizar lo sucedido, Isabella se dejó llevar. Sus brazos la rodeaban. Su energía la rodeaba. Solo quería entregarse al placer.

Pero no era posible.

Cuando por fin se apartó, la multitud rompió a aplaudir.

Edward la miró a los ojos y su expresión de deseo cambió, poco a poco, a un destello de humor.

Incluso le guiñó un ojo.

—Vaya, veo que no eres tan fría como pensaba. De hecho, no ha estado nada mal para ser un primer beso. Al final te has puesto algo tensa, pero eso se puede remediar.

—Será el primer y el último beso. No vamos a remediar nada —protestó.

Isabella intentó encontrar la frialdad de la que Edwardla había acusado. Su armadura. Pero no la encontró.

Él la tomó nuevamente de la mano y descendieron por la escalerilla.

—¿El último? No puede ser. Si no nos besamos más, la gente desconfiaría.

—Y si nos besamos más, la prensa insistirá con eso de que me dedico a retozar contigo.

Edward rio.

—Edward, tengo una reputación y una imagen que mantener. Ahora y cuando te hayas marchado. Y francamente, no creo que…

Edward la volvió a besar. De forma rápida y contundente.

—Bien. No creas nada, princesa. Hay que permitir que las cosas sigan su curso… además, yo también tengo una reputación que mantener.

Isabella consideró la posibilidad de mandarlo al infierno, pero no podía; no habría quedado bien.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, alzó la barbilla y siguió bajando los escalones sin mirarlo.

Pero sabía que Edward la miraba a ella con humor.

El chófer cerró la portezuela. Isabella se había acomodado en el extremo opuesto del sillón, tan lejos como se lo permitían los confines del vehículo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y aferraba el bolso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Edward cruzó las piernas y se relajó. Era evidente que la princesa quería decir algo sobre sus besos.

Segundos más tarde, Isabella pulsó un botón. La mampara que los separaba del conductor se cerró al instante.

—En cuanto a los besos…

Edward sonrió.

—Esto no tiene gracia —continuó ella.

—No, claro que no tiene gracia. Pero yo diría que es fascinante. Y también diría que, con un poco de práctica, podrías llegar a ser…

—Basta. Acordamos que nos dejaríamos ver juntos —lo interrumpió—. No dijimos nada de besarnos.

El tono de Isabella era frío, casi gélido.

—Pero quieres que la gente crea que estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Que podríamos conseguirlo sin besos.

—No, no podríamos. Yo parecería uno de tus hermanos o tus guardaespaldas. Y no es eso lo que pretendemos.

—Podríamos tomarnos de la mano y mirarnos con cariño…

—Ya lo estamos haciendo.

—Sí, ya, aunque lo de mirarte con cariño me resulta bastante difícil —ironizó.

—Descuida; nos las arreglaremos. Pero, por si te sirve de algo, te diré que yo no lo disfruto más que tú.

Isabella frunció el ceño un poco más. Evidentemente, creía que él estaba en la obligación de disfrutarlo y que ella era la única persona con derecho a quejarse.

—Solo es una de esas tareas que debemos ejecutar —añadió él.

Ella apretó los dientes y dijo:

—En tal caso, tendremos que establecer normas.

—Eso suena bien… normas para besar.

—Solo en público.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bien.

—Y con un límite de tiempo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuarenta y cinco segundos? ¿Un minuto?

Ella lo miró.

—Por supuesto que no.

Edward admiró sus labios. Aquel día se los había pintado de rosa, a juego con la blusa de seda que llevaba.

—Ah, comprendo, te parece demasiado poco. ¿Quieres que sean más largos? Supongo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—Déjate de bromas. Estaba pensando en un máximo de cinco segundos.

—¿Quién está bromeando ahora?

—Hablo en serio.

Por la mirada de sus ojos grises, Edward supo que decía la verdad.

—¿Quién da besos de cinco segundos? Hasta mis abuelos tardaban más… aunque reconozco que esa imagen me resultaba turbadora —ironizó.

Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Cinco segundos, Isabella? —continuó—. Ni un beso de niños dura cinco segundos.

Isabella giró la cabeza y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, sin apartar las manos del bolso en ningún momento.

—¿Cuándo saliste con un hombre por última vez? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi historial emocional no es asunto tuyo, Edward. Y no cambies de conversación. Admitiré diez segundos, pero eso es todo.

—Conseguiré que me ruegues más…

—Engáñate lo que quieras, pero diez segundos es lo máximo que mi estómago puede aguantar contigo.

—¿Me estás desafiando, princesa? Deberías saber que los hombres de mi familia nos tomamos muy en serio los desafíos.

—No es un desafío, sino la simple constatación de un hecho. Te lo advierto, Edward. No intentes nada.

—Diez segundos no dan ni para empezar…

—Si fueran besos de verdad, tal vez. Pero te recuerdo que solo se trata de fingir que estamos juntos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando comamos? ¿Fingir que comemos? ¿Fingir que disfrutamos de la comida? ¿Limitar nuestra alimentación a diez segundos?

—No, claro que no. Si la comida es buena y tenemos hambre…

—Exacto, Isabella.

—Pero si no nos gusta la comida o no tenemos hambre, la cosa cambia —puntualizó ella—. Y no prolongaremos las comidas más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Él pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo del asiento y le acarició la mejilla.

Ella se puso tensa.

—Aún no sé si quieres engañarme a mí o te quieres engañar a ti. Te he estado observando, Isabella—dijo sin dejar de acariciarla—. Eres más apasionada de lo que había pensado. Te gusta tocar las cosas, sentir sus formas y sus texturas. Te observé en aquella galería de arte de Nueva Zelanda y en la tienda de regalos. Acariciabas las sedas y te acercabas los jabones a la cara para olerlos mejor.

—¿Y qué?

—Que eres mucho más sensual de lo que das a entender.

—Te equivocas. Soy fría y reservada. Y me gusta ser como soy.

—Mientes. Eres apasionada y sensual, pero te han educado para que lo disimules. Ocultar las emociones y carecer de emociones son cosas bien diferentes.

Edward pensó que no debía seguir por ese camino. Era mejor que la tuviera por la mujer fría y reservada que pretendía ser, por una mujer altiva, distante y sin emociones. Era más conveniente.

Por desgracia, no había nada altivo en la forma en que se tomaron de la mano cuando nadaban por las cavernas; ni nada distante o frío en la visión de sus sensuales curvas bajo el traje de neopreno; ni el menor asomo de ausencia de emociones en el contacto de sus labios y en sus besos.

Si no se andaba con cuidado, se descubriría buscando excusas para besarla en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento.

Si no se andaba con cuidado, exprimiría cada segundo de los diez que le había concedido y exigiría muchos más.

Apartó la mano de su cara, y la posó en el asiento.

Solo era un asunto de negocios. Nada más. Era importante que lo recordara.

El vehículo se detuvo en el vado del hotel. Un empleado avanzó entre el grupo de fotógrafos que esperaban y abrió la portezuela.

—Hasta mañana, _ma cherie._

—No me…

Edward llevó un dedo a sus labios y reemplazó el dedo por su boca.

Fue un beso suave, que arrancó a Isabella un gemido de sorpresa. Pero era el momento oportuno para dejarse llevar.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? Solo cinco segundos, menos de lo acordado —ironizó—. Ya los alargaremos más adelante.

Edward salió del coche, saludó a los fotógrafos y entró en el hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las campanadas del reloj de la torre sonaron cuando Isabella entró en la sala azul de Palacio y se detuvo. Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando los jardines desde uno de los balcones.

Isabella había tenido ocasión de recobrar el aplomo tras los besos de la escalerilla del avión y del coche. Pero ahora creía que Edward estaba jugando con ella. Y quería demostrar que no era idiota.

Lentamente, él se dio la vuelta y la miró. Llevaba un esmoquin hecho a medida que enfatizaba la elegancia de su cuerpo. A Isabella le pareció un contraste abrumador en comparación con sus vaqueros y sus camisetas de los días anteriores; un contraste que se esfumaba al llegar a su rostro porque no se había afeitado.

No se parecía a ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido.

A decir verdad, no se parecía a ninguno de los hombres que conocía.

Era la masculinidad en estado puro. Su presencia dominaba la sala y hacía que los muebles antiguos parecieran endebles y excesivamente recargados. Pero no se trataba solo de su tamaño, sino también de su carisma y de la energía que irradiaba.

Era un hombre que habría destacado en cualquier parte.

Y debía encontrar la forma de defenderse de él.

La mayoría de las personas mantenía las distancias con ella y le facilitaban las cosas. En cambio, Edward no respetaba las barreras sociales; sentía la necesidad de romperlas.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba preparada. Había probado sus besos y sabía lo que podía pasar si controlaba sus emociones.

—Princesa…

Isabella se acercó a él.

—Preferiría que no me llames princesa.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Cosita dulce? ¿Pastelito?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Con mi nombre bastaría.

—Está bien. Aunque también podría llamarte Bells o Belly…

—No, solo Isabella.

—No.

—¿No?

—No sé por qué, pero no me parece suficiente. Ya te avisaré cuando se me ocurrirá otra cosa —dijo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mi nombre no te parece suficiente y que ya se te ocurrirá otro? Es mi nombre —declaró, indignada.

—Sí, es verdad. Disculpa mi presunción, princesa —se burló.

—Ya te informaré cuando te haya disculpado —contraatacó—. Entre tanto, será mejor que nos marchemos.

Edward le ofreció el brazo.

Isabella señaló su cuello y dijo:

—Llevas el lazo desatado. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te lo haga?

Él entrecerró los ojos y se empezó a hacer la pajarita.

—¿No hay un espejo por aquí?

—No.

Edward hizo el nudo.

—¿Cómo ha quedado? ¿Está recto?

—Casi. Tira un poco del lado izquierdo.

Él tiró un poco.

—¿Y ahora?

—Está peor que antes.

—¿Por qué no me echas una mano? No se puede hacer bien sin un espejo.

Isabella dudó, pero no podía rechazar una petición tan inocente.

Llevó las manos a su cuello, intentando no prestar atención al aroma de su cuerpo, y le arregló el lazo tan rápidamente como pudo.

—Perfecto —dijo ella.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal.

—No me refería a ti, sino a la pajarita.

—Vale, pero yo me refiero a ti. Estás… preciosa.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. Por el sonido de su voz y la expresión de sus ojos, era evidente que había sido sincero. La princesa había tardado más de la cuenta en elegir su indumentaria. Naturalmente, la gente siempre prestaba atención a lo que se ponía; pero aquella noche era distinta, porque quería dar la impresión correcta a la opinión pública sin correr el riesgo de dar una impresión incorrecta a Edward.

Tras probarse un montón de vestidos distintos, había elegido uno sencillo, de color azul, adornado con cuentas de vidrio. Tenía cuello redondo por delante y era algo más atrevido por detrás. Le llegaba a los tobillos, pero con una abertura lateral que le facilitaba los movimientos.

—Gracias —acertó a decir.

Edward le volvió a ofrecer el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Isabella aceptó su ofrecimiento.

—¿Has hablado con mi padre esta mañana?

—Sí. Me ha advertido muy diplomáticamente de lo que me podría pasar si me atrevo a hacerte daño —contestó.

Isabella asintió.

—Siempre les dice lo mismo a los hombres con los que salgo.

—Es muy eficaz.

—Pero tú no…

—No, no me ha asustado. Se necesita mucho más que eso para asustarme.

—Pues no serías el primero que se asusta.

Él le lanzó una mirada.

—Los que se asustan no merecen la pena, princesa.

—Puede que no, pero recuerda que nuestro plan te puede complicar las cosas… debe parecer que me has roto el corazón. Y mi padre se pondrá en tu contra.

—Lo recordaré. Pero no pasará nada si le dices que nos hemos separado de mutuo acuerdo y que yo estoy tan deprimido como tú… —afirmó con humor—. Aunque, naturalmente, lo disimularé mejor.

Isabella se acomodó en el asiento del Ferrari.

—No sé por qué te has empeñado en conducir tu coche. Suelo ir a los actos oficiales con un coche de palacio.

—Ya, pero prefiero conducir. Me gusta controlar mi vida.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Él sonrió.

Edward sabía que Isabella estaba incómoda porque el espacio del Volvo era mucho más pequeño que el de los vehículos oficiales. La palanca de las marchas era lo único que separaba sus cuerpos. Pero por otra parte, él tendría las manos ocupadas con el volante y no podría acariciarla ni desconcertarla con el contacto físico.

Minutos después, llegaron al teatro. Un empleado abrió la portezuela y Isabella salió del coche con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, porque el Ferrari era muy bajo.

Edward dejó las llaves al empleado y sonrió a Isabella con malicia.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me ibas a besar.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—No tenía intención, pero si quieres…

Ella se quedó pasmada.

—¿No tenías intención?

—No.

—Bien… entonces, me alegro. Ya nos hemos besado bastante.

—¿Sí? No sabía que también tuviéramos normas para la cantidad de besos. No recuerdo que lo hayamos hablado.

—Ya lo recordarás.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la escalinata.

—Siento curiosidad, princesa… en tu mundo, ¿los amantes solo se besan una vez al día y nunca más de cinco o diez segundos?

—No, pero nosotros no somos amantes.

—Y sin embargo, la gente debe creer que lo somos.

—No.

—¿No?

—Sí, bueno, debe creer que somos amantes, pero…

Edward se acercó un poco más.

—Pues si creen que somos amantes, también pensarán que, cuando lleguemos a casa, te quitaré ese vestido precioso, pasaré mis manos por tu piel a la luz de la luna y te acariciaré con ellas y con mis labios y con…

—Basta ya.

Los fotógrafos de la entrada los empezaron a acribillar con sus _flashes_.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, _ma cherie_? Estamos hablando en voz baja. Nadie puede oír lo que decimos.

—Yo no tengo miedo de nada —mintió.

—¿De nada? Cuánto me gustaría ser como tú…

—Edward, por favor. Éste no es momento ni lugar para tonterías.

—Es verdad.

Por fin, llegaron a sus asientos y se acomodaron. Pero más tarde, Isabella no podía decir si el ballet le había gustado.

No prestó ninguna atención a la compañía de baile. La presencia, los movimientos y la proximidad de Edward la incapacitaron por completo. Hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en él, por no dar vueltas a las sensaciones que la dominaban cuando la tomaba de la mano o cuando la besaba de repente.

La tenía bajo su control y no encontraba el modo de liberarse.

En determinado momento, oyó un ruido y se giró hacia él. El ruido había sido un ronquido de Edward. Había cerrado los ojos y estaba durmiendo.

Rosalie, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Edward, la miró y sonrió. Isabella también estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo. Aunque a Rosalie le pareciera divertido, Jasper no lo encontraría tan gracioso; se tomaba sus obligaciones muy en serio, y tanto más cuando estaban en presencia de la hija del embajador de Suecia.

Le dio un codazo suave y lo despertó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te habías quedado dormido —susurró.

—No estaba dormido. Solo recordaba nuestros momentos románticos…

—Mentira. Estabas roncando.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece la nueva bailarina de la Compañía Nacional?

Isabella no respondió.

—Bonitas piernas —continuó él.

—Se supone que no deberías mirarle las piernas.

—No me refiero a las suyas, sino a las tuyas.

Isabella bajó la mirada y vio que el vestido se le había abierto y que estaba enseñando una buena porción de muslo.

Rápidamente, cerró la abertura y se sentó muy recta.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella.

—Sigo imaginando que te lo quito…

Cuando llegó el intermedio, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la sala reservada a las autoridades. Al ver que se dirigían hacia un grupo donde estaban Eduardo y sus hermanos, Isabella tiró de él y lo dirigió a una esquina apartada.

—¿Adónde me llevas? ¿Es que quieres que nos magreemos un poco? ¿Aquí? ¿Te parece apropiado? —bromeó.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? Te mataría con mucho gusto.

—Ya, pero ¿quieres que nos magreemos? —insistió, provocándola.

—No. Quiero matarte —repitió.

—¿Por qué?

Edward le acarició suavemente la mano.

—Porque te has quedado dormido en el ballet y me has obligado a susurrar.

—¿Solo a susurrar? Bueno, no te preocupes por eso… Creo que también puedo conseguir que sueltes chispas.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. Te has quedado dormido.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quedarse dormido es un delito capital en San Philippe? ¿Acaso me van a cortar la cabeza?

—Olvidas que soy la anfitriona del acto.

—Vaya, lo siento…

Durante un momento, Isabella casi estuvo a punto de creer que su arrepentimiento era sincero. Pero solo a punto.

Un camarero se acercó a ellos y les ofreció dos copas de champán, que aceptaron.

—Debe de ser terrible para ti, princesa. ¿Vienes muy a menudo?

—Sí. Y el ballet me encanta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Mike apareció entonces. Isabella estaba tan concentrada en Edward que ni siquiera notó que se acercaba.

—Hola, Isabella. Edward…

Isabella ya sabía que los dos hombres se conocían. Al verlos juntos, pensó que, a pesar de llevar esmoquin del mismo color, no podían ser más diferentes. Mike también era alto, pero rubio y menos fuerte que Edward.

—¿Disfrutando del ballet, Edward? Nunca habría imaginado que te gustaba.

La princesa no se dejó engañar por el tono aparentemente amigable de Eduardo. Era un hombre bastante decente en general, pero podía llegar a ser retorcido, calculador y un perfecto canalla cuando quería. Y tenía la impresión de que ése era uno de esos momentos. Entre otras cosas, porque se había prestado a acompañarla al ballet y ella lo había rechazado para ir con Edward.

—Disfruto tanto del ballet como de la compañía de Bells —contestó Edward, sonriendo.

—¿Bells? —preguntó Eduardo con desaprobación evidente.

Edward alzó una mano y se la puso a Isabella en la espalda, en la zona que el vestido dejaba desnuda.

Isabella se estremeció, pero disimuló su placer y tomó un sorbo de champán.

—Me han contado que estáis juntos —continuó Mike, mirando fijamente a Edward—. Debo admitir que no lo creía hasta que os he visto esta noche.

—Nos encontramos en Nueva Zelanda. Bells no se ha apartado de mí desde entonces.

Edward acarició a Isabella, incomodándola un poco más. Ella se quiso alejar un poco, lo justo para dejar de sentir aquella tortura, pero él apretó la palma contra su espalda y multiplicó el efecto de su contacto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Isabella se acordó de lo que había dicho en la entrada. Que se imaginaba quitándole el vestido.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y comentó:

—Edward está bromeando. Es él quien no se puede apartar de mí. Yo ni siquiera había notado su presencia hasta que me invitó a cenar la primera noche.

—Ah, pero ahora ya notas mi presencia, ¿verdad, _ma cherie_? —preguntó Edward, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Isabella pensó que la notaba más de lo que habría deseado. La estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que deseaba huir. Sin embargo, sabía que solo la estaba provocando y no quería darle la satisfacción de caer en la trampa.

Respiró hondo y respondió de una forma dudosa, que se podía interpretar como un halago o como un insulto.

—¿Cómo no? Siempre te haces notar, cariño.

La respuesta de Isabella debió de satisfacer a Edward, porque sonrió y la miró a los ojos con más intensidad que antes.

Mike carraspeó.

—¿Qué tal van las negociaciones de Le Blanc?

Edward dejó de sonreír.

—Mi querido amigo, nunca hablo de negocios cuando estoy en compañía de una mujer bella —declaró.

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, ya veo que os he interrumpido.

Mike hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Edward quitó la mano de la espalda de la princesa.

—¿Qué te parece si volvemos a nuestras butacas? —preguntó ella—. No quiero encontrarme en otra situación como ésa.

—Pero si lo has hecho muy bien… Si no te conociera, habría pensado que antes me mirabas con verdadero deseo.

Isabella alzó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Menos mal que me conoces bien.

Edward rio.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué le interesa a Mike lo de Le Blanc?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez sea por su nuevo padrastro.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Aro Vulturi.

—Maldita sea…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, nada. Pero debería haberlo imaginado. No sabía que tuvieran una relación familiar —contestó.

En ese momento llegaron a sus butacas. Edward esperó de pie hasta que Isabella se sentó.

—Aro es el cuarto marido de la madre de Mike, quien a su vez es el hijo que tuvo con su segundo esposo. La vida emocional de esa mujer es realmente complicada. Muy difícil de seguir —declaró.

—Tal vez, pero es el tipo de información que procuro conocer —le confesó él.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para conocer a tu enemigo?

—Exacto. Por ejemplo, yo no sabía que tú y ese niño bonito…

—Mike.

—Ya, bueno. Pues no sabía que habías salido con él.

A Isabella le extrañó un poco que Edward estuviera al tanto de su vida sentimental. Pero por otra parte, era una vida sentimental tan sencilla como pública; todo el mundo sabía que solo había salido con unos cuantos hombres.

—Tanto como salir… solo nos vimos un par de veces.

Isabella no añadió que Mike ni siquiera estaba realmente interesado en ella. Tenía aspiraciones políticas y empresariales y, por supuesto, le convenía asociarse con la hija del príncipe soberano de San Philippe.

—Empiezo a comprenderlo —dijo Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tus normas sobre los besos.

Isabella quiso mostrarse en desacuerdo, pero pensó que tal vez tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, había establecido esas normas a partir de su experiencia anterior, bastante limitada. Solo había salido con hombres que respetaban excesivamente su posición social y no pretendían ir más lejos de lo debido. Hombres que ni le gustaban ni la seducían.

Pero eso no le pareció tan relevante como el hecho indiscutible de que Edward había investigado su vida sentimental.

—¿Me consideras tu enemiga, Edward?

—¿Mi enemiga? ¿A qué viene eso?

—A que es obvio que me has investigado. Y como acabas de decir que…

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, claro que no te considero mi enemiga. Simplemente, me gusta saber con quién estoy —afirmó—. Además, ahora somos aliados.

—Sí, aliados. Aunque unos aliados algo extraños.

Él se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, por encima del respaldo de la butaca.

—Pero aliados de todas formas. Y a decir verdad, nuestra relación podría ser bastante agradable para los dos.

—Especialmente si no hablamos —se burló ella—. Aunque creo recordar que tengo permiso para susurrarte al oído en las regatas.

—Bueno, podemos hacer muchas cosas que no implican hablar.

Edward le acarició suavemente un hombro.

—Esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella—. Crees que es una partida de ajedrez y que yo soy un peón.

—Es una forma de verlo, desde luego. Pero yo diría que eres la reina —puntualizó—. Por cierto, ¿juegas al ajedrez?

—No si puedo evitarlo. A Jasper le encanta. Antes jugábamos con cierta frecuencia, pero es muy bueno y siempre caía en sus trampas.

—Comprendo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes jugar?

—Sí, pero no es mi juego preferido. Lleva demasiado tiempo.

—¿Lo jugabas con tus hermanos?

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Isabella sentía curiosidad por su familia y estuvo a punto de presionarlo. Imaginaba que habría crecido en un ambiente radicalmente distinto al suyo, sin criados, sin lujos y sin colegios privados.

Justo entonces, las luces se apagaron y el telón subió. Estaba a punto de empezar el segundo acto.

—¿Y con tus padres? ¿Jugabas con ellos?

—Calla… va a empezar.

—Y tú no te lo quieres perder, claro —ironizó ella.

Edward sonrió levemente y estiró las piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

—Ponerme cómodo.

—No te atrevas a quedarte dormido otra vez.

—Ni se me ocurriría.

—Como te vuelvas a dormir…

Edward sonrió esta vez de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, si tanto te preocupa, ayúdame a permanecer despierto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Él arqueó una ceja y admiró sus muslos. El vestido se había abierto otra vez.

—Ah, qué inocente eres.

Isabella se cerró el vestido a toda prisa.

—Lo pregunto en serio, Edward.

—Ya lo sé, pero no importa. Tómame de la mano.

Mientras los miembros de la compañía empezaban a bailar en el escenario, ella lo tomó de la mano.

Su contacto le gustaba cada día más.

Edward condujo hasta palacio en silencio. La grava crujió bajo los neumáticos del Ferrari cuando lo detuvo delante de una entrada del ala oeste que, en comparación con la principal, casi parecía discreta.

Al ver a los guardias armados, Edward sonrió. Se había enfrentado a muchos padres protectores, pero ninguno tan peligroso como el padre de Isabella. Sin embargo, él no era un hombre que se dejara amedrentar.

Pulsó el cierre automático de las puertas, para asegurarse de que ningún criado los interrumpiera, y se giró hacia Isabella.

La princesa lo miró con incertidumbre. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no tenía tanta experiencia como él en cuestiones románticas. Y Edward se sintió atrapado entre el extraño impulso de protegerla y el de enseñarle un mundo que apenas conocía y que estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas.

Isabella apartó la mirada.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

Aquella palabra había sonado tan educada y principesca, pero también tan desafiante, que Edward le puso una mano en la nuca.

En ese momento, lamentó haberla llevado al ballet en el Volvo. Si hubieran viajado en uno de los vehículos de palacio, habrían disfrutado de un sillón enorme para jugar a la ida y a la vuelta.

—Gracias por llevarme al ballet. Sé que no te apetecía mucho.

Edward hizo lo que había querido hacer toda la noche, desde que la vio con aquel vestido. Llevó la mano a la abertura de la falda, la introdujo por debajo de la tela y le acarició el muslo por encima de la rodilla.

Isabella se giró hacia él con expresión de sorpresa. Pero en sus ojos había algo más. Tal vez curiosidad; tal vez, tentación.

Ella abrió la boca y él la besó antes de que pudiera hablar. Siempre estaba a punto de formular una pregunta, de protestar o de lanzarse de cabeza a un análisis. Era demasiado insegura para confiar en lo más evidente y lo más sencillo. Y lo más evidente y lo más sencillo era la pasión de su beso.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Edward notó que Isabella se dejaba llevar y que incluso se atrevía a tomar ciertas iniciativas. De hecho, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y jugueteó con su pelo.

Besar a Isabella era como besar un sueño; la perfección absoluta, sin más preocupación que la de concentrarse en sus bocas, que encajaban como si estuvieran hechas, la una para la otra.

Ella suspiró y aumentó la pasión del beso, atrayéndolo con su aroma y con su sabor.

Edward pensó que tenían que hacer algo.

Algo mucho más intenso que lo que había considerado hasta entonces, porque ella era mucho más intensa de lo que había imaginado.

Había cometido un error al creerla fría.

Se había equivocado terriblemente al pensar que era una princesa de hielo.

Isabella se apretó contra él y se arqueó sin inhibiciones. Después, separó las piernas en una muda invitación que Edward aceptó inmediatamente. Llevó la mano a su entrepierna y la dejó allí, contra sus braguitas de seda. Lo quería todo de ella; quería su sorpresa, su pasión, su sabor, su olor.

De repente, ella pareció recobrar la cordura. Lo miró con asombro y cerró los muslos, atrapando la mano de Edward.

Edward la miró a los ojos. Sabía que estaba tan excitada como él.

La miró y sonrió, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo con desenfreno.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —susurró ella.

Él le acarició el muslo y sacó la mano, a regañadientes.

—No he sido yo, has sido tú.

—No.

Edward asintió.

—Sí.

—No es posible —insistió ella, negándose a creerlo—. Has sido tú. Has tenido que ser tú. Porque si fuera yo, me habría…

—¿Te habría…?

—Me habría pasado antes —contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera, ya te abro yo.

Edward no entendía nada. No podía creer que un simple beso la hubiera dejado tan desconcertada.

—No hace falta. Avisaré a uno de los criados y…

—Déjalo. Ya te abro yo —insistió él—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Está bien, como quieras.

Edward salió del coche y le abrió la portezuela. Después, le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir, pero Isabella la rechazó.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí?

Ella salió del coche. Aunque era alta y llevaba tacones de aguja, solo le llegaba a la altura de la boca.

—Sí, Edward. Creo que sí.

El candor de Isabella sorprendió a Edward. Esperaba que huyera de él con su actitud regia de siempre; nunca habría imaginado que iba a confesar que le daba miedo.

La tomó de las manos y dijo:

—No tienes motivos, princesa.

—Pero lo que ha pasado hace un momento, en el coche… No sé cómo lo has conseguido, pero he dejado de pensar.

—Bueno, eso es lo que suele pasar cuando besas a alguien.

—En las novelas.

—No, en la vida real.

Edward notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—A mí no me había pasado nunca.

—¿Nunca?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—No, nunca, Edward. Yo soy así. Siempre tengo el control de mis emociones. El control lo es todo para mí.

Edward esperó a que volviera a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo a los ojos. Solo entonces, habló en voz baja y tono serio.

—Comprendo y respeto tu forma de ser. Yo también controlo mis emociones; pero a veces es una estrategia sobrevalorada y, a veces, un error absoluto.

—¿Un error? ¿Cuándo puede ser un error?

—Cuando se hace el amor, por ejemplo.

Ella volvió a bajar la vista. Y Edward supo lo que estaba pensando. Se estaba preguntando cómo sería hacer el amor con él.

Jamás habría sospechado que las cosas pudieran llegar tan lejos.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, sin soltar sus manos, y escudriñó sus ojos como si estuviera buscando una confirmación o una promesa de algo.

Él no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Solo sabía que necesitaba hacer el amor con ella. Y que cuando por fin lo hicieran, ninguno de los dos podría controlar sus emociones.

Soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a la entrada del edificio.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—¿Buenas noches? ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

Edward tenía dos buenos motivos para bromar en ese momento. El primero, que no quería asustar a Isabella con la intensidad de su deseo; el segundo, que no quería que Isabella fuera consciente del enorme poder que tenía sobre él.

Además, todavía recordaba las advertencias de su padre, el monarca de San Philippe. Si iban más lejos, complicaría la vida de la princesa.

Y no quería hacerle daño.

—No, no sería apropiado.

Edward se inclinó y la besó con suavidad. Después, tras inhalar su aroma, le susurró al oído:

—Tienes toda la razón, princesa. Yo me aseguraría de que fuera cualquier cosa menos apropiado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Isabella ya había llegado a una conclusión cuando se duchó a la mañana siguiente. Había tenido toda una noche de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, pensando en Edward y en sus besos, para llegar a una conclusión.

Alcanzó la toalla y se quedó a la pata coja mientras se secaba los pies, en un equilibrio precario. Pero el único equilibrio precario que le preocupaba era el suyo frente Edward Cullen.

Por fin, se miró al espejo e intentó adoptar una actitud firme. A veces le bastaba con una expresión de seguridad para engañar a los demás o para engañarse a sí misma. Pero la estratagema no funcionó esa mañana.

Si quería que su plan saliera bien, tendría que mantenerlo a distancia en el terreno de las emociones. Desde su punto de vista, no podía ser muy difícil; a fin de cuentas, Edward le parecía bastante superficial.

Dejó caer la toalla y tomó la loción corporal.

Iban a estar varias semanas juntos. Durante ese tiempo, Edward le podía enseñar muchas cosas. Cosas físicas. Cosas que nadie le había enseñado y que ella, como princesa que era, no se había atrevido a pedir.

Cosas como las de la noche anterior.

Edward podía ser una especie de tutor para ella.

Se frotó las piernas con la loción y recordó el contacto de sus manos en sus muslos y en la entrepierna; un contacto abrasador y ferozmente sensual.

Cuando terminó, se miró una vez más en el espejo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se miraba de verdad. No era una mujer tan impresionante como las que salían con su hermano o como las que se acercaban a Edward en los actos sociales, pero en su cuerpo no había nada malo, nada que el maquillaje y una indumentaria bien elegida no pudieran compensar. E Isabella albergaba la esperanza de que, en todo caso, fuera suficiente para él.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y contempló el efecto. Podía fingirse una mujer normal durante una temporada; una persona como él, quien a pesar de su éxito con los negocios, seguía disfrutando de los placeres sencillos de la vida. Una persona radicalmente distinta a la que era, siempre gobernada por un sinfín de normas y de protocolos.

Intentó imaginarse con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

No era la primera vez que fantaseaba con la posibilidad de probar el mundo que estaba más allá de los confines de la política y de palacio, pero ahora tenía un buen motivo. Si el acuerdo con Edward servía para que su padre la dejara en paz y para que él mismo mejorara su posición empresarial en San Philippe, habría merecido la pena.

El teléfono sonó en ese instante. Era él.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito verte. Pronto.

El corazón de Isabella pegó un respingo ante la urgencia de Edward, pero se maldijo para sus adentros y se tranquilizó. Ella no era una adolescente enamoradiza. Era una princesa, una mujer digna y madura.

—Podemos cenar esta noche —sugirió.

—Tiene que ser algo donde tu padre esté presente.

—Ah.

—La semana que viene tengo una reunión imprevista con uno de los miembros de la junta directiva de Le Blanc y con mi principal competidor, un monárquico que cree firmemente en la tradición y en los contactos sociales. Si me dejo ver con tu padre y contigo, me sería de gran utilidad.

Isabella se sintió decepcionada. Pensó que Edward solo la quería como medio para alcanzar un fin.

—No sé si será posible. Mi padre tiene mucho cuidado con esas cosas; precisamente, para que su presencia no se interprete como un apoyo a nadie.

—Pero lo haría por ti…

—Sí, supongo que lo haría.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me conceda una audiencia, princesa. Solo necesitan que me vean con él y contigo en cualquier parte.

—No sé, ahora no hay muchos actos donde podamos coincidir…

—Me vale cualquier cosa. Pero tiene que ser pronto.

Isabella entró en su dormitorio y echó un vistazo a su agenda.

—Veamos… el jueves por la tarde hay un acto que tal vez sirva. Es semipúblico, de modo que a mi padre no le molestará que estés presente. Pero no sé si te gustará mucho.

—Sea lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward entre dientes—. Muchísimas gracias.

Isabella sonrió con ironía.

Estaban sentados bajo un pabellón blanco de los jardines de palacio. El acto del jueves era la inauguración de una rosaleda nueva, y los jardineros que habían participado estaban hablando en ese instante y se dedicaban a explicar las características de cada tipo de rosal.

No podía ser más aburrido. Hasta la propia Isabella se estaba aburriendo.

Justo entonces, se acordó de que Edward se había quedado dormido en el ballet y se giró hacia él con preocupación.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

Como evidentemente estaba despierto, tuvo que preguntar algo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En qué tal le irá a mi equipo de baloncesto.

Isabella no había visto un partido de baloncesto en toda su vida, y se imaginó asistiendo a uno en compañía de Edward.

—Si sirve para que no empieces a roncar, me parece bien.

—¿Qué piensas tú cuando finges interés por algo que, en realidad, no te importa nada? ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

—Bueno, en ese tipo de situaciones, pienso en algo que tenga que hacer. Suele funcionar —respondió.

Él asintió.

—Esos jardineros son unos pesados. Se toman demasiado en serio. Sospecho que, si uno de ellos consiguiera una audiencia con tu padre y los otros se quedaran sin ella, serían capaces de matarlo.

—No me cabe ninguna duda —dijo ella—, pero en palacio tenemos cuidado con esas cosas. Los secretarios reales dedican gran parte de sus jornadas laborales a asegurarse de que todo el mundo reciba un trato equitativo, sin privilegios.

—Debe de resultar difícil, ¿no? Una de esas tareas imposibles de los reyes de los cuentos infantiles… como pedir a los pretendientes de su hija que venzan a un dragón para asegurarse de que ninguno lo conseguirá.

Isabella volvió a sonreír.

—Pero yo preferiría enfrentarme a un dragón antes que soportar otra charla de esos jardineros —continuó.

—Lo comprendo, pero no te duermas otra vez. Estamos a plena luz del día.

Edward se dio un golpecito en las gafas de sol.

—Si me durmiera, nadie se daría cuenta —observó.

Isabella le pegó un codazo.

—De todas formas, mantente despierto. Ya falta poco para que terminen.

—¿Poco? Falte lo que falte, será demasiado —sentenció—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu papel en todo esto? ¿Quizás eres mecenas de la asociación de jardineros?

—No.

—Entonces, no importa.

—Importa. Siempre importa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo consigues estar tan serena y tan despierta? Cuarenta y cinco minutos de charla sobre rosas es un infierno. Si pudiera, saldría corriendo ahora mismo.

—El truco está en el café y en el entrenamiento. Además, no olvides que la culpa es tuya; te empeñaste en venir —le respondió—. Y créeme… como te quedes dormido, mañana saldrás en todos los periódicos.

—No sé cómo lo soportas.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Y ni siquiera puedes dimitir.

—No, no puedo.

—Será mejor que la próxima vez hagamos alguna de las cosas que apunté en mi lista. Un ballet y la inauguración de una rosaleda es demasiado.

—Tú te lo has buscado, Edward.

—Lo sé. Y solo lo vuelve peor.

—Nuestro compromiso siguiente es un partido de polo —le recordó.

—Ah, es cierto… caballos, competición, sudor y ruido.

—Bueno, los jardineros de palacio también son muy competitivos. Se llevan tan mal que se han acusado de robo y sabotaje varias veces.

—Qué interesante —se burló—. ¿Va a durar mucho más?

—No, no creo. Los que faltan por hablar no son tan pesados como los anteriores.

Él estuvo a punto de bostezar, pero se contuvo.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿quién es la mujer de la primera fila, la que lleva esa pamela gigantesca?

Isabella supo a quién se refería. No había muchas mujeres capaces de ponerse pamelas como ésa.

—Es la señora Sue Clearwater. Lo sabe todo sobre palacio, sabe incluso más que yo… y le encanta la jardinería.

—Pues viendo esa pamela, cualquiera diría que se quiere esconder detrás de unos arbustos para que nadie la vea. Menuda decoración… parece que va de camuflaje militar.

Isabella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, si ella no lo usa al final, te propongo una cosa —continuó él—. Yo puedo entretener a los invitados mientras tú se lo quitas de la cabeza y corres hacia la salida perfectamente camuflada. Como es muy grande, cabríamos los dos.

—Pero ¿no querías que te vieran en compañía de mi padre?

—Los reporteros ya nos han fotografiado en la entrada. Y tu padre está presente, así que la prensa llegará a las conclusiones oportunas —respondió—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Le robamos el sombrero a la señora Sue Clearwater?

—No podríamos. Lo lleva con una cinta y tendríamos que cortarla.

—Qué tontería. Tú estás acostumbrada a cortar cintas en las inauguraciones y demás… seguro que se te da bien.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Me tuve que encargar de esas cosas cuando mi madre falleció.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario sobre la madre de Isabella, pero notó su tristeza y la tomó de la mano.

—Entonces, serás muy hábil con los cuchillos y las tijeras…

—Sí, es uno de mis grandes talentos —ironizó.

—No seas tan dura contigo, princesa. Sé que, además de cortar cintas, haces todo lo que puedes por los colegios y los hospitales del país, además de por su industria. De hecho, también sé que diriges una fundación que recoge fondos para los más necesitados.

—Me limito a hacer mi trabajo.

—Y lo haces muy bien.

Isabella se mantuvo en silencio.

—Te debo una disculpa, princesa.

—¿Una disculpa? No es muy habitual que tú te disculpes.

Él sonrió.

—No lo es porque no suelo equivocarme. Pero llegué a San Philippe con un montón de prejuicios sobre vuestro sistema político y permití que esos prejuicios distorsionaran mi opinión sobre ti. Lo siento.

—No hay nada que sentir.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan condenadamente educada? —protestó—. ¿No podrías regodearte un poco en tu victoria, para variar?

—Yo no me regodeo. No es mi estilo.

—Ya lo había notado. Es una de las cosas que admiro de ti.

—¿A qué vienen tantos halagos, Edward? ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? ¿Algo que no hemos acordado? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Edward rio.

—No, en absoluto. Es que no te pareces nada a las mujeres que he conocido. Eres muy distinta. Y me gusta que lo seas… tienes una serenidad que casi resulta contagiosa.

Isabella lo miró con humor.

—¿Insinúas que te quedaste dormido en el ballet porque te contagié mi serenidad?

—No, eso no fue culpa tuya. Solo quería decir que cuando estoy a tu lado, me olvido de todos mis problemas.

—Vaya, lo añadiré a mi lista de virtudes.

Edward le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Hay otro tipo de virtudes, princesa; de virtudes y de habilidades en las que me gustaría profundizar.

Isabella captó la indirecta a la primera. No estaba segura de poseer las habilidades a las que se refería, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender.

Cuando apartó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que los fotógrafos les prestaban más atención a ellos que a los jardineros del estrado, así que se concentró en el hombre que hablaba en ese instante. Pero sin dejar de estar atenta a Edward. A su mano, a su presencia y a su increíble capacidad para quedarse dormido.

Se preguntó si encontraría el valor necesario para decirle lo que había pensado durante su larga noche de vigilia.

Aunque ella careciera de experiencia, sospechaba que a él le sobraba.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Isabella cortó literalmente la cinta de la rosaleda nueva y los invitados pudieron disfrutar de las rosas y estirar las piernas, porque la mayoría estaban tan cansados como ellos del acto.

Edward e Isabella estaban paseando por uno de los caminos del jardín, cuando él la alejó del rey y de los jardineros y la llevó a un lugar más tranquilo. A poca distancia se veía un lago en el que flotaban algunos botes.

—Este sitio me encanta —confesó ella—. A veces vengo a mirar a los regatistas.

—¿Has remado alguna vez?

—No, no es apropiado.

—¿Apropiado?

—No quedaría bien.

—Pero te gustaría.

—Es posible. Parece divertido.

La señora Sue Clearwater se separó en ese momento del grupo y avanzó hacia la pareja.

—Hablando de dragones… —murmuró Edward.

Mientras se acercaba, la mujer señaló uno de los rosales.

—Es uno de los rosales del señor Banner —dijo—. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea su mejor creación.

—Ah, sí, el floribunda —dijo Edward con entusiasmo.

Isabella se quedó perpleja. Por lo visto, Edward había prestado atención a las intervenciones de los jardineros.

—No, no. Se llama grandiflora.

—Ah, es verdad… tiene toda la razón.

La señora Clearwater sonrió y se marchó al ver a otras personas cuya compañía le interesaba más.

—¿Tenía razón? —preguntó Isabella.

—No, no la tenía. Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras de Banner.

—Ahora va a resultar que eres todo un diplomático…

—Qué remedio. La señora Clearwater no es de la clase de personas que quieres tener como enemigas. No soportan que les lleven la contraria.

—¿Es que la conoces?

—A decir verdad, sí. Su marido es el director del comité gubernamental sobre inversiones financieras.

—Y necesitas la aprobación de ese comité, claro.

—No, ya tengo su aprobación. Pero como ya he dicho, la conozco y prefiero llevarme bien con ella. Ese tipo de personas son problemáticas. Además, no merecen la pena.

—Ah, vaya… —dijo Isabella, mirándolo con ironía—. Gracias por el cumplido.

—¿Cumplido? ¿Qué cumplido?

—El que me acabas de dedicar de forma indirecta. Dices que no discutes con personas como la señora Clearwater porque no soportan que les lleven la contraria y porque no merecen la pena. Y como a mí me llevas la contraria muy a menudo, debo llegar a la conclusión de que merezco la pena.

—Por supuesto que sí. Además, discutir contigo tiene sus ventajas… si te presiono lo suficiente, te enfurruñas de una forma maravillosamente regia y discreta.

—Yo no me enfurruño —protestó.

—¿Que no? Pues lo acabas de hacer. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que cuando te enfurruñas, tiendes a respirar hondo y tus pechos se levantan.

—No es verdad. Yo no me enfurruño nunca —insistió—. Y aunque así fuera, no deberías mirarme los pechos.

—Te prometo que lo he intentado. Con todas mis fuerzas, una y otra vez. Pero no lo consigo, es como si estuviera hechizado… y me encanta observar tu conflicto interno entre la pasión y la racionalidad. Como ahora. Estás aparentemente serena, pero tus ojos brillan con un fuego que consumiría a cualquiera que te haga el amor.

Isabella hizo lo posible por disimular su excitación, pero no fue fácil. Sentía curiosidad; quería saber lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con Edward. Y si él se dedicaba a hablar precisamente de eso, se lo ponía muy difícil.

—Bueno, ya basta —ordenó—. Ya te has divertido bastante conmigo. Ésas no son cosas que debamos hablar aquí, por muy aburrido que estés.

Edward la miró y la llevó por un sendero lateral, alejándola un poco más de la gente.

—Tienes mucho que aprender sobre el protocolo real —continuó ella—. Por ejemplo…

Isabella no terminó la frase. Edward le puso las manos en la cintura y la acalló con un beso que borró todos sus pensamientos.

Ya no existía nada salvo el contacto de sus manos y el sabor de su boca. En ese momento, Isabella comprendió que en su idea de utilizar a Edward como tutor amoroso no había nada de académico. Era pasión pura y puramente física. Una compulsión surgida del conflicto interno al que se habría referido segundos antes.

Edward dejó de besarla y dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Isabella ya no se acordaba.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —acertó a preguntar.

—¿Te refieres a dejar de besarte? Bueno, me dijiste que nuestros besos no podían durar más de diez segundos.

La princesa supo que estaba perdiendo el control. Necesitaba concentrarse, librarse del hechizo.

—No me refiero a eso. Lo sabes de sobra. Me has besado de repente, cuando estaba hablando contigo.

—Ah, eso…

—Sí, eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque supuse que me ibas a soltar una reprimenda y porque… puedo —sentenció, guiñándole un ojo—. Hasta ahora, ha sido el mejor momento del día.

—Ah.

Isabella se quedó desconcertada. No esperaba esa respuesta. Además, debía reconocer que aquel beso también había sido el mejor momento de su día.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia delante, donde estaban los fotógrafos que cubrían la inauguración de la rosaleda.

—Además, les hemos dado unas cuantas instantáneas interesantes, que podrán publicar en sus periódicos. Si no les damos alguna de vez en cuando, terminarán por publicar algo que no convenga a tus intereses o a los míos.

—¿Como una fotografía de ti roncando a pleno pulmón?

—Exactamente.

—Pues la próxima vez, avísame antes.

—¿Para qué?

—Para estar preparada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, prefiero sorprender. Me gusta cómo reaccionas cuando te beso de improviso. Te dejas llevar sin preguntarte lo que estás haciendo.

Isabella pensó que seguían estando demasiado juntos. Pensó que debía retroceder, apartarse un poco. Pero el miedo, o quizás el deseo, se lo impidió.

—De todas formas, no he hecho nada malo. No he sobrepasado tus límites sobre la duración de un beso —continuó él—. Ni sobre la cantidad. Hoy solo te he dado uno.

Súbitamente, Edward le levantó un poco la pamela y la besó en los labios. Solo fue un beso breve, pero suficiente para que ella protestara.

—Solo me habías dado un beso. Ahora ya son dos.

—Oh, vamos, no ha sido más que una caricia…

Edward la tomó nuevamente de la mano y siguieron caminando.

Estuvieron cinco minutos en silencio. Cinco minutos que Isabella dedicó a interrogarse sobre sus emociones.

Su padre y sus hermanos le habían dado una educación magnífica en todos los aspectos importantes en la vida pública de una princesa, pero naturalmente, esa educación no incluía los asuntos del corazón y de las hormonas. De haber podido, Isabella habría consultado su problema con alguna amiga, pero la única que estaba cerca era Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, y no tenía tanta confianza con ella.

La decisión era enteramente suya.

Y había llegado el momento de dar el paso siguiente.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta besarme?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconfianza, como si pensara que la pregunta encerraba algún tipo de trampa.

—Más de lo que debería —confesó.

—Así que no me besas solo por la prensa…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te beso fundamentalmente por la prensa y por la opinión pública, sí, pero… ¿recuerdas la metáfora sobre la comida? ¿Que no teníamos que comer nada si no nos gustaba?

Isabella la recordaba perfectamente, y se alegró al saber que Edward disfrutaba de sus besos. Pero no estaba segura de que sintiera lo mismo que ella, de que los encontrara tan embriagadores y tan excitantes como ella.

En cualquier caso, había confesado que sus besos se debían al acuerdo al que habían llegado. Y lejos de deprimirse, pensó que podía aprovechar la circunstancia en su favor.

—Disfruto enormemente de tus besos, princesa. Es como probar un manjar exquisito que te deja con más hambre que antes…

Las palabras de Edward le llegaron al alma, pero también la preocuparon. Empezaba a ser demasiado importante para ella. Ya no se trataba únicamente de un plan que le convenía para quitarse de encima a su padre y demostrarle que ella tomaba sus propias decisiones y que no iba a permitir que gobernara su vida; ahora también se trataba de demostrarse a sí misma que era una mujer, no solo una princesa.

Edward estiró un brazo y acarició los pétalos de una rosa.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerdan estos pétalos?

—Por Dios, Edward. Es una flor, nada más que una flor.

—Quizás, pero me recuerda a una imagen de mis sueños. Una imagen en la que apareces tumbada sobre una cama de flores.

—Edward, basta ya… no sigas —le rogó, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer si sigo?

—Llamar a la señora Clearwater.

Justo entonces, una abeja se posó en la flor.

—Oh, bueno… podríamos aprovechar la presencia de esta abeja para hablar con ella sobre técnicas de fertilización —bromeó—. Estoy convencido de que tendrá opiniones firmes al respecto.

Ella sonrió.

—Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Responderé a cualquier pregunta que me formules. Pero tienes que estar segura de que deseas una respuesta, porque voy a ser sincero.

Ella asintió.

—¿Y bien? Adelante, pregunta. Te reto.

—Verás, había pensado que…

Él la miró con humor.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba si podrías…

—¿Quieres decirlo de una vez?

—¿Podrías enseñarme…?

Edward se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Aunque no hubiera terminado la frase, era perfectamente consciente de que se refería a las relaciones sexuales.

Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de responder. En ese momento volvieron a oír la voz de la señora Clearwater.

—Ah, Alteza, estáis aquí… Mis amigos y yo tenemos una duda que tal vez podáis resolver. ¿Cuál era el color preferido de vuestra madre? ¿El melocotón? ¿O el lavanda?

Isabella agradeció la interrupción de la mujer, porque súbitamente tenía miedo de la respuesta de Edward. Temía que rechazara su petición. Al fin y al cabo, no ganaba nada con enseñarle. Si quería disfrutar de la compañía femenina, tendría acceso a muchas mujeres experimentadas que sabrían satisfacerlo en la cama.

Miró a la señora Sue y respondió a su pregunta, aunque no fue completamente sincera. Una vez, cuando su madre contemplaba el dibujo de un niño, afirmó que el color melocotón era su preferido; desde ese momento, todo el mundo se dedicó a regalarle cosas de color melocotón. Pero no era verdad. Su familia siempre había sabido que su color favorito era el azul.

Sue Clearwater ya se había marchado con su respuesta cuando se acercó uno de los secretarios del príncipe soberano.

—Disculpadme, princesa. Os esperan para la sesión de fotografías.

Ella se giró hacia Edward y clavó la mirada en sus ojos marrones.

—Me temo que la sesión va a ser larga. Y esta tarde tengo que asistir a una reunión de la fundación que dirijo. Nos veremos mañana, en el partido de polo.

—¿No querías preguntar algo?

—En otro momento.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para seguir al secretario, pero Edward la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo.

A continuación, la miró con seriedad y asintió.

—Sí. Te enseñaré.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Isabella detuvo el vehículo que le había proporcionado el servicio de seguridad de palacio. Era la primera vez que conducía ese modelo. Y jamás se había sentido tan insegura como en ese momento.

Localizó el ático de Edward a simple vista. Las autoridades de San Philippe tenían leyes muy estrictas en cuando a la conservación del patrimonio arquitectónico, de modo que el edificio en cuestión era uno de los pocos edificios altos de la ciudad.

Mientras miraba las ventanas del ático, en cuyo interior había luz, se sintió dominada por las dudas. A fin de cuentas, no había terminado de formular la pregunta. Cabía la posibilidad de que Edward la hubiera interpretado mal y de que pensara que se refería a enseñarle a remar, no a hacer el amor.

Pero debía tomar una decisión. No se podía quedar toda la noche allí, en la calle, sentada en el interior de un coche.

Giró la cabeza hacia el puente antiguo del río y contempló a las parejas que paseaban de la mano o se besaban. Compartían afecto, confianza, intimidad. Parecían un solo ser.

Después de la sesión de fotografías y de la reunión de la fundación, su padre se había empeñado en mantener una conversación privada con ella. Isabella ya imaginaba que querría interrogarla sobre su relación con Edward, así que estaba preparada. Como sabía que su padre se marchaba de viaje y que iba a estar fuera dos días, aprovechó la circunstancia para darle largas y mentir sobre sus intenciones inmediatas.

Se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta en mentir. Algo hasta cierto punto normal, porque estaba acostumbrada a mentirse a sí misma. Durante muchos años, se había dedicado a convencerse de que no tenía necesidades emocionales. O sexuales.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y cerró los ojos.

No se sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ni era una mujer normal ni lo sería nunca. Ni siquiera podía pasear con un hombre y apoyarle la cabeza en un hombro, como las mujeres del puente. Ella no podía depender de un hombre hasta ese extremo. No podía confiar en nadie.

Porque si confiaba en alguien, tendría poder sobre ella. Y Edward era demasiado imprevisible, demasiado incontrolable, demasiado peligroso.

Demasiado arriesgado.

Ya había decidido volver a casa cuando el teléfono sonó. Era el número de Edward.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella mintió.

—Revisando los apuntes que he tomado en la reunión de la fundación.

—¿Dentro de tu coche?

—¿Cómo?

Isabella se quedó atónita. Las ventanillas del coche eran de cristales ahumados y, por si fuera poco, no había ninguna persona en los alrededores.

Pero Edward lo había sabido. De algún modo.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? He visto el coche que está aparcado junto al río, cerca de una de las farolas.

Isabella se ruborizó.

—Disculpa, Edward… tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

—¿Seguro que no quieres verme?

—Tengo una llamada entrante. Creo que es mi padre. Adiós.

Ella cortó la comunicación y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, nerviosa. Después, esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse un poco y arrancó el motor.

Cuando las luces del vehículo se encendieron, iluminaron a un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y pelo revuelto que caminaba hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Isabella estuvo a punto de huir a toda velocidad. Era una conductora excelente y la habían entrenado para huir de cualquier situación problemática, pero no lo hizo. Habría sido una huida absolutamente indigna.

Al llegar al coche, Edward intentó abrir la portezuela. Estaba cerrada, de modo que Isabella tuvo que pulsar el botón correspondiente. Sin embargo, él no intentó entrar; la miró con el ceño fruncido y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Isabella la aceptó y salió del coche. Edward empezó a caminar y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

La inseguridad de la princesa desapareció a medida que se alejaban del vehículo. Casi se sentía como si no hubiera aparcado nunca delante de su domicilio ni él la hubiera descubierto _in fraganti._

Cruzaron el puente peatonal del río, cuyos adoquines estaban mojados porque había estado lloviendo poco antes. Por delante de ellos, una pareja paseaba de la mano y reía. Y en algún lugar, en la distancia, se oían los acordes de una guitarra española.

Isabella esperaba que Edward le pidiera una explicación, o que aprovechara la ocasión para burlarse de ella. Estaba preparada. Era una princesa. Sabría responder de forma adecuada, con toda dignidad.

Pero Edward no dijo nada.

Se limitaron a pasear de la mano, en silencio. Y al cabo de diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una mujer normal y corriente en una vida normal y corriente. Ni siquiera se sentía obligada a romper el silencio para entablar una conversación. No estaba obligada a nada, salvo a disfrutar del paseo, de los sonidos del puente y de las sensaciones que tenía.

Al pasar bajo una farola, él preguntó:

—¿Llevas vaqueros?

Era la última pregunta que esperaba oír.

—Bueno, intentaba tener una apariencia normal… ya sabes, sin parecer una princesa —respondió.

Siguieron caminando.

—¿Qué te parecen?

—¿El qué?

—Los vaqueros, claro.

—Ah, son bonitos. Muy bonitos.

Edward le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

Isabella sonrió.

Era la primera vez que le daban una palmada en el trasero.

Justo entonces, notó que el sonido de la guitarra se había vuelto más claro. Se estaban acercando a las cafeterías y restaurantes del otro lado del río.

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó él.

—No.

—Ni yo.

Edward la llevó por una de las calles laterales y se detuvo delante de un establecimiento con un cartel de color verde.

—Las vistas no son tan buenas como las del paseo del río, pero es un restaurante tranquilo y la comida…

—Déjame adivinar —lo interrumpió, sonriendo—. Es excelente.

Él también sonrió.

—No, es sencilla pero buena. Pensé que te gustaría.

Cuando entraron en el local, que olía a ajo, aceitunas y tomates, un hombre calvo se acercó a Edward con los brazos abiertos y lo saludó con efusión. Pero se quedó momentáneamente helado cuando vio a Isabella.

—Hola, Stefan —dijo Edward—. ¿Podrías darnos una mesa tranquila?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Stefan los acompañó hasta una de las mesas del fondo, que quedaba oculta tras un biombo. Mientras pasaban, los clientes del restaurante se quedaron en silencio y los miraron con interés.

Stefan le ofreció una silla a Isabella y la princesa se sentó. Edward se acomodó al otro lado de la mesa.

Poco a poco, los clientes se olvidaron de la presencia de Isabella y retomaron sus conversaciones anteriores. Stefan les dejó una cestita con un surtido de panes, les sirvió una botella de vino y los dejó a solas.

—Supongo que sentirás curiosidad. Te preguntarás qué hacía en la calle donde vives —dijo ella al fin.

—No, solo me preguntaba qué se siente cuando entras en un local y la gente deja de hablar y te mira como a ti.

—Bueno, no sé qué decir… siempre ha sido así, desde que soy niña. Pero no tiene nada de malo. Además, resulta útil para tus objetivos.

—Eso es verdad. Aunque sospecho que no estás aquí porque convenga a mis objetivos laborales —ironizó él.

—No. Sinceramente, no sé por qué estoy aquí. Me pareció que conducir hasta tu casa sería una buena idea… mi padre me tiene vigilada y quiero que piense que nuestra relación es seria. Me temo que tiene sus dudas.

—Es un hombre inteligente —afirmó—. ¿Y no tenías ningún otro motivo para venir?

Ella respiró hondo y asintió.

—Sí. Por una parte, necesitaba verte.

—¿Y por otra?

—Eso da igual. Carece de importancia.

—Todo tiene importancia.

Isabella probó su vino y dijo:

—Pruébalo. Es excelente.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Sabía que la princesa solo pretendía cambiar de conversación; y también sabía que le estaba pagando con su misma moneda, con sus mismos trucos. Pero alcanzó su copa de vino y bebió de todos modos.

—Es verdad, es excelente.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Y durante los minutos siguientes, mientras daban buena cuenta de la comida de Stefan, Isabella empezó a sentir admiración por Edward. Era realmente encantador; un hombre fascinante y lleno de energía que incluso le estaba enseñando sitios de su propio país que jamás habría conocido sin él; sitios como aquel restaurante de comida mediterránea.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, él preguntó:

—¿Sabes que tienes una cara muy expresiva?

—¿Expresiva? ¿Yo?

—Sí, tus ojos siempre muestran tus emociones. Aunque tengas la mirada perdida —aseguró.

—Bueno, a veces me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos y me olvido de las personas que están a mi lado.

—Qué halagador —ironizó él.

—Tú no necesitas que te halaguen, Edward. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los hombres caen rendidos a los tuyos.

—Te equivocas. Les doy miedo.

—No me extraña. Al fin y al cabo, puedes ordenar que les corten la cabeza…

Isabella sonrió.

—En San Philippe no se ha cortado la cabeza a nadie desde hace varios siglos.

—Pero tendréis mazmorras…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Teníamos —puntualizó—. Ahora se han convertido en gimnasios, salas de masajes y salas de calderas. Créeme. Les doy miedo.

—Bueno, me parece normal. Eres una princesa. Aunque no les cortes la cabeza ni los encierres en una mazmorra, impones mucho.

—Pero a ti no te asusto.

—No. Una persona es una persona. Con independencia de la profesión que tenga y de donde viva —afirmó.

—No hay mucha gente que piense como tú, Edward. Sin embargo, no creo que les asuste únicamente por mi título… creo que también los alejo porque puedo llegar a ser extremadamente reservada, por así decirlo.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. Reservada y altiva.

—No, solo reservada.

—Y altiva. Sobre todo, cuando pronuncias las palabras con ese acento tan contundente que acabas de usar —bromeó.

—¿Tan terrible es?

—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo, princesa.

—Ah, ése es otro de mis problemas… nunca sé reconocer una broma. Especialmente contigo. Y logran que me sienta incómoda, porque no quiero reír si están diciendo algo serio, pero tampoco quiero dejar de reír si se trata de un chiste.

—Creo que das demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Todo es más fácil. Limítate a reír cuando algo te parezca divertido.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso es demasiado arriesgado.

Stefan apareció con el postre, consistente en dos porciones realmente exquisitas de tarta de chocolate. Era tan suave que casi se deshacía en la lengua.

—¿Siempre tienes que analizarlo todo? —preguntó él.

—Casi todo.

—Debe de ser terrible para tus amantes.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—No, yo no… yo no analizaría esas cosas. Solo analizo lo que me afecta a mí. Cosas de carácter público.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, pero no lo hizo.

De repente, él la miró por encima de su copa de vino y frunció el ceño.

—Has tenido amantes, ¿verdad?

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo la verdad.

—Sí, aunque mi experiencia es bastante limitada. Y por si te interesa, no me dedicaba a analizarlo todo cuando estaba con ellos.

—¿Pero?

—Pero me he dado cuenta de que mis habilidades son… manifiestamente mejorables —confesó ella.

—Es posible que estuvieras poco tiempo con ellos. Las relaciones sexuales mejoran con el paso del tiempo, cuando la gente se empieza a conocer.

Isabella miró a su alrededor, nerviosa.

—No estoy segura de que debamos mantener esta conversación en un local público.

—No te preocupes por eso; estamos hablando en voz baja y, además, el biombo nos protege. De todas formas, solo quería puntualizar que le das demasiada importancia.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Si no hubiera estado con nadie, ¿sería un problema?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No, no sería un problema, pero…

Edward ladeó la cabeza, observó el techo curvado del local, que había sido una cava de vinos, y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—No imaginas lo difícil que es —añadió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A estar aquí, hablando de sexo, cuando no he hecho otra cosa que imaginarte desnuda y en mi cama desde el momento en que me hiciste esa pregunta en la rosaleda de palacio. Te aseguro que, si no estuviéramos en un lugar público, me habría armado de valor, te habría tomado entre mis brazos y…

Edward suspiró y volvió a mirar el techo.

Isabella se quedó muy extrañada con su reacción. Creía que Edward no perdía nunca el control de las situaciones, pero se había equivocado. Era un ser humano como cualquier otro, que se emocionaba y se incomodaba como cualquiera.

Súbitamente, él se levantó.

—¿Nos vamos?

La tomó de la mano y salieron del restaurante. Después, cruzaron el puente del río y se dirigieron a su piso.

En el fondo de la mente de Isabella, una voz le decía que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que aquello era un error. Era la voz que dictaba su comportamiento día tras día, año tras año. La misma que la instaba a subirse al coche y marcharse de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero la voz de su deseo y de su necesidad era más fuerte. Sabía que Edward podía saciar su hambre.

Cuando pasaron junto al coche, ella comentó:

—Gracias. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto una comida.

Era verdad. Con Edward, hasta una cena sencilla se convertía en un placer.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo. La comida estaba buena, pero la compañía ha sido mejor. Eres una mujer fascinante, Isabella.

Al llegar junto a las puertas de cristal del edificio donde vivía, Edward se giró hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

La princesa supo lo que le estaba preguntando.

En aquella situación no había presiones, discusiones ni expectativas. Era una novedad absoluta para ella, cuya vida siempre estaba llena de esas cosas.

La decisión era suya. Estaba en sus manos. Podía aceptar la invitación muda de Edward o rechazarla. Y fue una decisión sorprendentemente fácil.

Quería hacerlo. Lo quería desde un punto de vista teórico, porque era consciente de las carencias de su educación con respecto al sexo, pero también lo quería por motivos exclusivamente físicos, como mujer.

Mantuvo su mirada y asintió.

A cambio, Edward asintió al portero del edificio, que les abrió enseguida. Y los sonidos de la ciudad desaparecieron cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Isabella caminó hasta los ventanales del ático de Edward. Él la siguió y se quedó a su lado, a apenas unos milímetros de distancia. Su coche era perfectamente visible al otro lado de la calle, y al verlo comprendió que hubiera identificado a su ocupante. Aunque tuviera cristales ahumados, había cometido el error de aparcar debajo de una farola.

—Si me das las llaves de tu coche, lo dejaré en el aparcamiento del edificio —se ofreció él.

—Ah, gracias…

Isabella se las dio y sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando le rozó la mano. Él dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

Mientras lo esperaba, se sentó en el sofá, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para permanecer sentada, de manera que se levantó rápidamente y aprovechó la ocasión para echar un vistazo al piso.

Tenía pocos muebles, como correspondía a un hombre que se pasaba la vida viajando. El diseño moderno del sofá y de los sillones contrastaba con las molduras del techo, con una lámpara de araña y con las cortinas, de terciopelo rojo. También había una mesita, y junto a la mesita, apoyada en el sofá, el único detalle verdaderamente personal de todo el lugar: una guitarra acústica.

Isabella todavía estaba mirando el instrumento cuando Edward volvió.

—¿Qué tipo de música tocas?

—Lo que me apetezca en cada ocasión.

—Me gustaría oírte.

—En otro momento.

Edward la miró con una seriedad extraña y dijo:

—Isabella…

Ella dio un paso adelante y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía lo que quería.

Él sonrió, le puso las manos en los hombros y respondió con un beso apasionado. De repente, Isabella supo que no estaba allí por motivos académicos ni en función de un plan. Ya solo existían las sensaciones del presente. Sus labios, su cuerpo, sus manos.

Y no había necesidad de palabras.

Y no había prisa.

Solo calor.

Llevó las manos a su pecho y sintió la fuerza de sus músculos, tan masculinos, tan intrigantes, tan tentadores. Y bajo la seda de la camisa y los músculos, sintió los latidos de su corazón, tan humanos.

Introdujo una mano por debajo de la tela y lo acarició mientras él la probaba, la tentaba, la retaba y la invitaba con las caricias de su lengua.

Isabella aceptó la invitación y se entregó a ella. Edward inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso, aunque ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba refrenando sus impulsos. Y no supo si lamentarlo o sentirse agradecida.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él la tomó en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio y la dejó de pie, junto a una cama de tamaño enorme.

La luz de la calle se filtraba por las ventanas, pero apenas bastaba para traicionar los rasgos duros de Edward y su expresión de deseo cuando le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa.

Al terminar la tarea, le bajó un poco la prenda y la besó en el hombro. Isabella se estremeció tan claramente que Edward se apartó un momento y la miró.

—Te deseo, Isabella. Por favor, dime que esto es lo que quieres. Dímelo ahora. Necesito estar seguro.

—Sí, esto es lo que quiero —afirmó, sin dudar—. Tú eres lo que quiero.

Él tragó saliva. Ella se sintió como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y no supiera si saltar o alejarse de él.

Sabía que Edward se refrenaba. Y no quería que lo hiciera.

—Hazme el amor, Edward. Es una orden. De una princesa a su súbdito.

Edward sonrió.

—Como desees.

Le quitó la camisa y le desabrochó el sostén.

Isabella supo que aquel momento, lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, era exclusivamente suyo, de los dos. Él era un hombre y ella, una mujer; no una princesa, sino una mujer con el poder y la necesidad de cualquier mujer.

Edward dio un paso atrás, admiró sus pechos y le acarició los pezones. Isabella sintió tal oleada de placer que osciló con debilidad, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y decidió equilibrar la situación, quitándole la camisa.

Cuando contempló su estómago duro y su pecho ancho, con una fina capa de vello, pensó que era precioso.

Entonces, él la posó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Luego, con infinita delicadeza, la fue despojando del resto de las prendas. Cuando ya había terminado, le alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y empezó a besar su cara, su cuello, sus senos, sus brazos, su estómago, descendiendo poco a poco hacia su entrepierna.

Las emociones de Isabella eran tan intensas que borraron hasta el último resto de sus pensamientos. Ya no existía nada salvo el placer. Ya no había nada salvo una necesidad que exigía satisfacción.

Y por fin, la obtuvo. O más bien la asaltó, la conquistó, recorrió todo su cuerpo con una fuerza imparable.

Isabella intentó contener los gritos de sorpresa y de pasión, pero se le escaparon.

Justo entonces, Edward se puso sobre ella y la penetró, llenándola de tal manera que Isabella pensó que no era posible sentir más ni sentirse más.

Se movieron juntos, piel contra piel, lenta, maravillosamente, como si fueran un solo ser. El deseo fue creciendo y los unió en un ritmo desesperado y primario hasta que ella volvió a gritar.

Pero esta vez, los gritos de Isabella se confundieron con los de Edward cuando se deshizo en ella sin el menor asomo de refinamiento o sutileza, convertido en deseo puro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Edward despertó con una princesa en su cama.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Algo así como una versión erótica de _La dama y el vagabundo._

Admiró su cara, dulce e inocente mientras dormía, y recordó la pasión de la noche anterior. Tal vez debería haberla tratado con más respeto, con más reverencia; pero no fue una decisión que estuviera en sus manos ni, al parecer, lo que Isabella quería.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que una persona tan tranquilamente elegante pudiera provocar y devolver tanto deseo y tanta necesidad.

Desde que la princesa formuló la pregunta en la rosaleda de palacio, Edward no había dejado de pensar en ella. Ya había tenido fantasías sexuales con Isabella, pero aquella pregunta lo cambió todo porque anunciaba que las fantasías se volverían reales. Y sus consecuencias, quizás, enormes.

La miró de nuevo y sonrió.

La noche anterior, antes de que la descubriera sentada en su coche, Edward estuvo tocando la guitarra. Era lo que hacía cuando necesitaba pensar.

Tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si Isabella era verdaderamente consciente de lo que iban a hacer, si era tan inocente y tan novata en el sexo como parecía o si, por el contrario, estaba jugando con él.

Casi habría preferido que estuviera jugando. Habría sido más fácil.

Luego, cuando se levantó y la distinguió en la calle, al volante de su vehículo, se preguntó si sería capaz de dar el paso. Pero se le ocurrió que tal vez no estaba allí porque quisiera acostarse con él, sino porque tenía algún tipo de problema y preocupación.

Por eso la llamó por teléfono. Y por eso bajó a buscarla.

Se había encariñado con ella. Adoraba la amistad y la complicidad que tenían, pero el mundo de Isabella era tan distinto al suyo que estaba convencido de que no había un futuro para ellos.

Quizás fuera mejor que se arrepintiera. Quizás fuera mejor que despertara, lamentara lo sucedido y le propusiera seguir con sus vidas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En ese momento, ella abrió los ojos, sonrió y le puso una mano en el estómago. En su mirada había algo profundamente tímido y vulnerable. Había esperanzas, sueños, expectativas. Y Edward tuvo miedo de hacerle daño.

Isabella solo le había pedido que la enseñara a amar. Él se había mostrado de acuerdo porque la deseaba, pero seguía siendo una princesa y, al mismo tiempo, una princesa con un corazón inocente.

Edward sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía poner fin a aquella situación.

Entonces, ella llevó la mano a su entrepierna y él olvidó sus buenas intenciones. Ya no quería nada salvo satisfacer su deseo.

Cuando Isabella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, supo que no era momento para palabras. Estaba allí para dar cariño y placer a aquella mujer llena de belleza y de inseguridades, a una mujer que merecía un hombre mejor que él.

Isabella se apretó contra Edward, con su melena de cabello cayéndole sobre el hombro. Él casi habría jurado que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. No sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, pero supuso que era mejor así.

—Edward, me gustaría…

La princesa no terminó la frase.

Él giró la cabeza y vio que lo estaba observando.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y respondió:

—Prepararte el desayuno.

—Bueno… me parece muy bien.

—Pero…

—¿Pero?

—No estoy acostumbrada a cocinar. ¿Podrías echarme una mano? Solo esta vez; la próxima, estaré preparada.

Edward sonrió. En cierto sentido, Isabella le estaba haciendo la misma propuesta que lo había llevado a la cama, pero sustituyendo el sexo por un desayuno.

Sin embargo, eso no le pareció tan sorprendente como el simple hecho de que una princesa se ofreciera a prepararle el desayuno y le pidiera ayuda. Casi era tan mágico como lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

—Faltaría más.

—Tengo que ducharme antes. ¿Puedes esperarme?

Él asintió. Después, ella se levantó de la cama y Edward contempló su figura mientras se alejaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Isabella giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Edward decidió no esperar. La siguió y compartieron ducha.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el cabello de Isabella y en la superficie de granito pulido de la cocina. Ella estaba mezclando ingredientes en un tazón y se dedicaba a tararear una canción de la radio mientras él lo observaba desde la mesa.

Isabella se había cambiado de ropa. Como buena princesa preparada para todo, llevaba una muda entera en el coche. Se había puesto una camiseta de color azul y unos vaqueros que le quedaban maravillosamente bien; de hecho, Edward pensó que estaba hecha para llevar vaqueros todo el tiempo.

Al final, ella no quiso que la ayudara, pero no sabía hacer nada y él se lo tuvo que explicar todo. Por fortuna, demostró ser una alumna excelente.

Su primer desayuno en la intimidad iba a consistir en café y crepes. Edward seguía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, pero decidió callarse sus temores y concederle una mañana sin preocupaciones.

Además, él también la deseaba.

Mientras Isabella preparaba el desayuno, Edward encendió el ordenador portátil e intentó concentrarse en los mensajes de correo electrónico y en las noticias de la bolsa. Pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejar de mirarla. No era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus manos, de su cara, de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Nadie. Aprendí solo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Tus padres siguen viviendo en Chicago?

—Más o menos. Están enterrados allí.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía.

—No te preocupes. Además, fallecieron hace mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Yo tenía entonces diecinueve años. Mis hermanos, diecisiete y quince.

—¿Solo tienes dos? Pensaba que tenías tres…

—Con lo de quince me refería a los dos gemelos. Obviamente, tienen la misma edad.

—¿Y qué hicisteis? A fin de cuentas, erais muy jóvenes.

—Bueno, Eleazar y yo ya teníamos edad para cuidar de los dos pequeños. Además, contábamos con la ayuda de nuestros abuelos.

Edward respiró hondo y siguió hablando.

—Desgraciadamente, mi madre siempre se había ocupado de la cocina. Le encantaba cocinar y no quería que la ayudáramos, de modo que no sabíamos preparar ni unos huevos fritos. Como te puedes imaginar, nuestro aprendizaje estuvo lleno de desastres —le confesó—. Pero al final, aprendimos.

—¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos?

—Sí, desde luego que sí. Pasamos por tiempos duros y tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero tenemos una relación excelente.

En ese momento, Isabella hizo una pregunta que lo dejó completamente desconcertado.

—¿Quieres tener hijos?

Al ver que Edward no respondía, la princesa añadió:

—Lo siento; no debería haber preguntado eso. Además, no quiero que pienses que lo pregunto porque hayamos hecho el amor y yo tenga intenciones de…

Edward le lanzó una mirada tan llena de ironía que Isabella se ruborizó.

—Oh, vaya, lo estoy empeorando, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—Bueno, no tienes motivos para preocuparte. Cuando te hayas marchado y las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, supongo que encontraré a un hombre adecuado para mí y que haré con él todas las cosas maravillosas que tú y yo…

Isabella se ruborizó un poco más.

—Dios mío, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Lo siento, Edward, no sé lo que me pasa.

Edward decidió echarle una mano para sacarla del lío en el que se había metido ella sola.

—Sí, me gustaría tener hijos algún día, cuando tenga menos trabajo y encuentre a la mujer oportuna. ¿Y tú?

—Antes creía que no los quería. No me apetecía que mis hijos crecieran como mis hermanos y yo, entre un montón de niñeras y tutores y sometidos constantemente a la presión de los medios. Pero ahora…

—¿Sí?

—Desde que Emmett se ha casado, siempre encuentra la forma de mantenerse lejos de los fotógrafos. Y Rosalie está embarazada… lo cual es una gran noticia para mí porque significa que, en el lugar de ser la tercera en la línea al trono, pasaré a ser la cuarta. Y cuantos más hijos tengan ellos o Jasper en el futuro, más me alejaré de ese peligro.

—¿Y no te importa?

—¿Importarme? Ni mucho menos. Lo estoy deseando. La gente dejará de fijarse en mí y seré más libre; incluso cabe la posibilidad de que pueda ser una madre normal y corriente, con hijos que tengan vidas normales y corrientes.

—Te comprendo muy bien.

—Pero no sé si sabría ser madre… ten en cuenta que no recuerdo casi nada de la mía. No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Descuida. Sospecho que serías una madre maravillosa.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró los crepes que ya estaba preparando.

—Gracias. Aunque no debería hablar tanto de mí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es de buena educación. Debería interesarme por tu vida.

—¿Solo porque te parece lo más educado? —preguntó él, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Por supuesto.

—Qué decepción…

—Venga, cuéntame cosas de ti.

—Si solo te interesan porque quieres ser agradable conmigo, olvídalo. Además, prefiero hablar de ti, de la mujer que estoy empezando a conocer. De una mujer que tiene miedos e inseguridades y que está muy lejos de ser una princesa perfecta.

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió. Y Edward pensó que tenía una sonrisa preciosa; una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

—Si te interesan mis miedos y mis inseguridades, te puedo dar un cubo lleno.

Edward deseó levantarse y besarla. Deseó tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama otra vez.

Pero no quiso. Debía mantener las distancias. Así que miró la pantalla del ordenador portátil y echó un vistazo a la portada del _San Philippe Times_. Estaba llena de fotografías de Isabella y de él mismo en los jardines de palacio.

—La prensa ha mordido el anzuelo —afirmó.

Ella habló sin apartar la vista de la sartén.

—Ah. Excelente.

Edward se puso a ver las fotografías del periódico. Salían en la rosaleda, paseando, sentados, mirándose con cariño y, por supuesto, besándose; pero también encontró una que no esperaba encontrar.

—Maldita sea.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay una foto tuya de ayer, en el coche. La debieron de hacer antes de que yo bajara.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—No me extraña. Estuve un buen rato.

—Debí bajar antes. Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya, Edward. Fui yo quien se subió a un coche y aparcó en la calle donde vives. Además, creo que mi vida sería más fácil si no tuviera una reputación tan intachable. Ser una princesa perfecta es realmente pesado… y mientras los medios tengan su anillo de compromiso, no pasará nada. Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que ese anillo será tan falso como todo lo demás.

—No sé… hay cosas que la opinión pública no debería saber. No son asunto suyo.

—Quizás, pero la publicidad tiene esas consecuencias. Te puedes beneficiar de ella, pero no la puedes controlar.

—Lo sé.

—Y por otra parte, es lo que queríamos, ¿no? Mantenemos una relación intensa, nos comprometemos y nos separamos.

—Sí, pero empiezo a pensar que no lo planeé bien. Sabes que las cosas se van a complicar cuando anunciemos nuestra separación, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Edward. Conozco a los medios mejor que tú.

—Es que me siento culpable por tu falta de intimidad. Me molesta que no puedas hacer nada sin que la gente lo sepa.

Isabella se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Cuando no queda otro remedio, lo aceptas y sigues adelante. Seguro que tú no te creías capaz de criar a tus dos hermanos pequeños, pero lo hiciste. Mi vida es así. Y por otra parte, la gente tiene que creer que lo nuestro es real; así, cuando todo termine, se pondrán de mi lado —afirmó.

—Luego solo me estás usando…

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Te estoy usando.

—Pues si ésa es tu forma de usarme, puedes usarme tanto como quieras.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse de la mesa y abrazarla.

—Anoche estuviste muy bien, Edward. Lo disfruté… muchísimo.

—Isabella…

—¿Sí?

—Deja de analizar tanto las cosas.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—No se trata de analizar nada. Sencillamente, cuando alguien te da un regalo, se lo debes agradecer.

—Pero no en estos casos —observó él—. Supongo que tienes razón; la gente se pondrá de tu parte cuando todo esto termine. Les encanta que su princesa solitaria haya encontrado el amor.

—No sé por qué insistes en creerme solitaria…

—¿Te molesta que lo diga?

Isabella puso los brazos en jarras y le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

—Ser una mujer independiente no implica necesariamente que esté sola.

El teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar. Consideró la posibilidad de no responder, pero al final contestó la llamada porque podía ser algo importante. Además, necesitaba recordar que su relación con Isabella era una farsa.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

Al oír la voz de Eleazar, Edward alcanzó su café y caminó hasta la ventana, preparándose para lo inevitable.

—Hola, Eleazar; no esperaba que llamaras tan pronto. Pensé que tú y los chicos haríais caso omiso de los periódicos durante una temporada.

—¿Los periódicos? No te entiendo… no leo la prensa desde hace días.

A Edward no le extrañó. Eleazar vivía en una cabaña, en Sierra Nevada, y solía estar alejado de las cosas del mundo.

—Da igual, no tiene importancia. Pero, si no llamas por las noticias, ¿qué quieres?

—Que me dejes entrar. Estoy abajo.

Edward se acercó al telefonillo y pulsó el botón.

—Sube. Pero tengo compañía.

Edward cortó la comunicación y se giró hacia Isabella.

—Vamos a recibir visita.

Ella lo miró con preocupación y preguntó:

—¿De quién?

—De mi hermano.

La preocupación de la princesa desapareció al instante, reemplazada por la curiosidad. Edward se dirigió al vestíbulo y esperó la aparición de su hermano. Siempre se alegraba de verlo, pero había llegado en mal momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sin preámbulos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Edward—ironizó Eleazar—. Tenía una reunión en Londres y decidí acercarme a verte.

Eleazar entró en la casa, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Sabías que hay periodistas en la calle y que están fotografiando el edificio?

Eleazar se acercó a la entrada de la cocina y miró a Isabella, que sonrió.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta —contestó Edward—. Isabella, te presento a mi hermano Eleazar. Eleazar, te presento a…

—A Isabella, sí, ya lo he entendido —bromeó—. Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Vives en Chicago?

—No.

Eleazar se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano.

—Quizás debería irme… —dijo.

—No —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—No, es mejor que me marche yo —añadió Isabella.

—Nada de eso —intervino Edward—. Quedaos los dos. Isabella estaba preparando el desayuno. Y es una gran cocinera.

—No lo dudo. Huele muy bien… —dijo Eleazar—. De acuerdo, me habéis convencido. Pero antes, me voy a dar una ducha.

Cuando Eleazar desapareció en el cuarto de baño, Isabella dijo:

—Debería marcharme, Edward.

—No.

—¿Me estás diciendo lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, nada más.

—Pero…

Edward se acercó, le echó el cabello hacia atrás y la besó. Era la única forma que se le ocurría de acallar sus protestas.

Sin embargo, su objetivo inicial se esfumó rápidamente. La besaba porque la deseaba, porque adoraba su compañía, porque ardía en deseos de repetir su experiencia de la noche anterior. Y porque estaba decidido a disfrutar hasta el último segundo que tuvieran.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Isabella estaba sentada a la mesa con dos hombres grandes, silenciosos y absolutamente concentrados en comer. Si sus crepes tenían algo de malo, lo disimulaban a las mil maravillas.

En circunstancias normales, la felicidad que sentía se habría impuesto a cualquier consideración. Ella no solía cocinar; la vida de palacio lo hacía innecesario. Y había algo muy satisfactorio en mirar a Edward y a su hermano mientras comían.

Pero, no eran circunstancias normales. Se dijo que tendría que haberse marchado la noche anterior, después de que Edward compartiera su experiencia sexual con ella. A fin de cuentas, ya tenía lo que quería. Debía contentarse con ello y volver a su vida. Pero Edward le había pedido que se quedara y ni sabía por qué ni, evidentemente, se lo podía preguntar.

—Edward nunca me comentó que tuviera un hermano en San Philippe, Eleazar.

Eleazar dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—No me extraña, porque Edward siempre juega con sus cartas pegadas a la nariz. Pero en este caso es inocente; no lo sabía.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, aunque eso no es tan relevante como el hecho de que no nos mencionara ni a mí ni a nuestros hermanos que está saliendo con una mujer preciosa. Lo cual confirma lo que acabo de decir de las cartas. Edward es un hombre de secretos… Siempre ha odiado que los demás le sigan la pista.

—Si tienes alguna observación o alguna pregunta que hacer, dirígemelas a mí —intervino su hermano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

—Bueno, en realidad… —empezó a decir Isabella.

—Unas semanas —la interrumpió Logan—. Te lo iba a decir uno de estos días.

Eleazar se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, Edward; lo comprendo perfectamente. Es obvio que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Isabella decidió concentrarse en su propio crepe. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se refiriera a ella de un modo tan contundente.

—Eleazar… —le advirtió Edward.

Eleazar lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? Yo no he dicho nada malo… estás en la cocina con una mujer que te ha preparado el desayuno y cualquiera se daría cuenta de que habéis pasado una noche de ensueño. Te falta poco para brillar, hermano. No te había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan remilgado?

—Desde que empecé a salir con una princesa.

Eleazar estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que estoy saliendo con una princesa —repitió.

—Con una princesa… sabía que te movías en círculos importantes, pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido?

—Bueno, nos habíamos visto varias veces en San Philippe y nos encontramos por casualidad en Nueva Zelanda.

—¿Fuiste a ver las propiedades de Coromandel?

Isabella se sintió avergonzada. Había acusado a Edward de ir a Nueva Zelanda sin más intención que seguirla y ahora resultaba que estaba allí porque tenía intereses económicos en la zona.

Edward notó su incomodidad y le guiñó un ojo antes de responder a su hermano.

—Sí. Y cuando estábamos allí, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Luego, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

—Y aquí estáis —sentenció Eleazar—. Te felicito. Además, no le vendrá mal a tu intención de expandir el negocio en Europa.

—No.

Eleazar miró a Isabella.

—Mi hermano es un hombre de éxito en Estados Unidos, pero eso le da igual; siempre ha estado obsesionado con Europa —le explicó—. Siempre quiso impresionar a nuestro abuelo, que era de origen alemán… Y supongo que esta vez lo habría conseguido. Salir con una princesa no es cualquier cosa.

—Vaya, me alegro de ser útil —ironizó Isabella.

—Es un poco tarde para eso. Nuestro abuelo falleció hace tiempo —declaró Edward.

Estuvieron charlando unos minutos más, hasta que Isabella se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Edward y Eleazar, también se levantaron.

—Encantado de conocerte, Isabella—dijo Eleazar, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro—. Mi hermano y una princesa… jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Significa eso que uno de mis sobrinos podría llegar a ser rey de San Philippe?

—No, porque San Philippe es un principado, no un reino —puntualizó Edward.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Por todos los diablos, Eleazar… los reinos tienen reyes y los principados, príncipes.

—Además, nuestra relación no es lo que parece. Tu hermano solo me está utilizando por mis contactos y yo solo lo estoy utilizando por su cuerpo —declaró Isabella.

Eleazar rompió a reír. Isabella sabía que se lo tomaría a broma, pero a Edward no le pareció gracioso, aunque lo disimuló.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que te lleves la mejor parte el acuerdo —declaró Eleazar cuando logró tranquilizarse—. Pero si alguna vez buscas un hombre con un cuerpo realmente magnífico y una mente prodigiosa…

Isabella también rio. Y Edward los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Eleazar, pero de momento, estoy contenta con el acuerdo que tenemos.

—Te acompañaré al coche —intervino Edward—. Despídete, Eleazar.

—¿Puedes esperar un minuto? Tengo que recoger el bolso y me gustaría lavarme un poco antes de salir —dijo ella.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de Edward, prefirió no mirar la cama enorme donde había pasado la noche. Recogió sus cosas, las guardó en el bolso y se arregló un poco. Oía las voces de Edward y de Eleazar, pero no pudo oír lo que decían hasta que salió del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué intentas demostrarle al viejo? Está muerto, Edward.

—No intento demostrar nada.

—Oh, vamos. Siempre sientes la necesidad de ser el mejor. Y qué mejor que la realeza, ¿verdad?

—Cierra la boca, Eleazar. Isabella no es la realeza, como dices; es una mujer.

Isabella se sintió extrañamente halagada por el comentario.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso. Pero dime, ¿ya le has soltado tu discurso habitual? ¿El de que no puedes mantener una relación que interfiera con los negocios? —ironizó.

—No, esto es completamente distingo —dijo Edward, evidentemente molesto.

—Está bien, te creo… Debe de significar mucho para ti.

—No, en realidad…

—No me engañas, hermano. Tienes la guitarra fuera de la funda. Solo tocas para las personas que te importan.

—No he tocado para ella. No significa nada para mí.

Isabella entraba en ese momento en la cocina y se detuvo en seco. Al verla, los dos hombres se giraron hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Isabella—se apresuró a decir Edward—. No pretendía…

Isabella se sentía profundamente herida, pero mantuvo el aplomo.

—Eleazar… ha sido un placer —dijo—. No te molestes en acompañarme, Edward; quédate con tu hermano, por favor.

Ella dio media vuelta y se alejó con toda la dignidad y la elegancia que pudo. Ya estaba dentro del ascensor cuando Edward la alcanzó. Isabella no tuvo ocasión de cerrar las puertas.

—Isabella…

—No importa, Edward. Se suponía que yo no debía ser nada para ti. Aunque podrías haberte callado hasta que me fuera. Has destrozado el recuerdo de una noche muy bella.

—No, no lo entiendes. He dicho eso porque me he asustado cuando Eleazar ha dicho que significas mucho para mí… No quiero que signifiques mucho para mí. No quiero que signifiques nada. Porque sé que esto terminará en algún momento.

Edward la miró a los ojos y añadió:

—Pero lo quiera o no, me importas. Quiero que lo sepas. No se puede pasar una noche como la de ayer sin que signifique algo… y cuando me refiero a la noche, me refiero a todo; desde el paseo por la calle hasta hacer el amor.

Isabella quería creerlo. Lo quería con desesperación, pero no podía estar segura.

—Tendré que aceptar tu palabra al respecto. Ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia.

—Pues acepta mi palabra.

—Gracias, así lo haré. Eres muy amable.

—Por Dios, Isabella, deja de decir esas cosas.

—Solo intentaba ser educada.

—Lo sé. Y no quiero que hagas eso.

—¿Prefieres que sea grosera contigo?

—Sí.

Ella lo observó con interés.

—Me temo que no puedo darte lo que quieres, Edward. Por lo menos, esta vez.

—Por favor, Isabella, créeme —insistió—. ¿Nunca has dicho nada que no pensaras de verdad?

—Preferiría que dejáramos esta conversación.

—No, aún no. No hasta que me creas.

El ascensor se detuvo en el aparcamiento y las puertas se abrieron.

—No importa.

Edward la acompañó al coche.

—Claro que importa.

—Entonces, te creo. Y no lo digo solo para aplacarte o porque quiera que sea cierto, sino porque lo de anoche significó mucho para mí. Aunque ya imagino que para ti no fue tan importante.

Al llegar al vehículo, se detuvieron. Edward se puso delante de ella para impedir que huyera.

—Lo fue —declaró con vehemencia—. Lo fue, Isabella. Me importas más de lo que crees.

Ella sintió una tristeza terrible; pero se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso rápido, casi una caricia.

—Nos veremos en el partido de polo.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella?

—No seas tan engreído, Edward. Una simple noche de amor no me puede afectar tanto.

Edward supo que estaba mintiendo, pero se lo calló.

Le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó con un cariño inmenso. Isabella tuvo que contenerse para no apretarse contra él y dejarse llevar.

—Me importas más de lo que debería —le confesó él.

Isabella sacó las llaves del coche, se sentó al volante, cerró la portezuela y bajó la ventanilla. Antes de arrancar, se giró hacia Edward y dijo:

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de ser tan… seria?

Ella sonrió.

—Las reglas de la cortesía lo imponen —se defendió—. Te pedí algo y me lo diste de forma más que satisfactoria.

—¿Y crees que esto termina aquí?

—Debe terminar.

Edward se apartó un poco del coche y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nos veremos en el partido. Pero te aseguro que esto no es el final de nada. Ni muchísimo menos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Isabella estaba de pie, mirando el partido. Normalmente le encantaba el polo. De hecho, no era la primera vez que veía jugar a Logan; era un jinete magnífico y con una gran habilidad para interpretar lo que sucedía y estar siempre en el lugar y en el momento adecuados. Edward le había dicho que había aprendido a montar en el rancho de un familiar suyo, pero que no empezó a jugar al polo hasta más tarde.

Aquel día, Isabella se tuvo que dividir en dos. Por una parte, debía aparentar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward porque su padre y algunos de sus pretendientes se encontraban en el estadio; por otra, debía mantenerse en guardia contra su propio corazón porque lo que sentía por él empezaba a ser demasiado real.

La noche anterior la había llamado por teléfono. No quería nada de ella; solo quería disculparse de nuevo por lo sucedido durante la mañana y saber si se encontraba bien. Pero ella estuvo a punto de salir en su busca o de pedirle que fuera a su cama. Necesitaba sentir el contacto de sus brazos.

En ese momento, Edward ganó la posición a un jugador del equipo rival y marcó un gol. Rosalie, que estaba con ella y con la nueva novia de Jasper, dijo:

—Vaya, pensé que no iba a marcar. Dedica más tiempo a mirarte a ti que a jugar. Pero supongo que también eres un incentivo para él… quiere impresionarte.

—No necesita impresionarme.

—¿Porque ya te ha impresionado?

—No, porque no es de la clase de hombres que necesitan impresionar ni yo de la clase de mujeres que necesitan que las impresionen.

—Pero no tendrás nada contra un cuerpo bonito, ¿verdad? —dijo con malicia.

—No, desde luego que no —admitió Isabella—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal va el embarazo?

Rosalie aceptó el cambio de conversación.

—Maravillosamente. Lo vamos a anunciar muy pronto.

El noviazgo y el matrimonio de Emmett con Rosalie había sido una sorpresa para todos, empezando por el propio Emmett. Se notaba que eran felices e Isabella se alegraba mucho por ellos, aunque sentía cierta envidia.

Lanzó una mirada rápida a Edward y giró la cabeza, incómoda. Sus ánimos se vinieron más abajo cuando vio que Mike se acercaba.

—¿Qué tal te va con Cullen?

—Buen partido, ¿no te parece? —dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta.

—Los he visto mejores. ¿Sabes que la semana que viene hay otra reunión para hablar de la venta de Le Blanc?

Isabella lo miró con extrañeza.

—No sabía que Le Blanc te interesara…

—No me interesa a mí, sino a mi padrastro nuevo. Quiere conocer mi opinión sobre el carácter de Cullen.

—Ah.

—Te está usando para comprar esa empresa, Isabella. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero me preocupas.

Isabella pensó que Mike era un cínico. A fin de cuentas, él solo la quería por conveniencias políticas.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación. Eres un encanto.

—No es el hombre adecuado para ti —dijo él, tenso—. Además, él no sabría vivir nuestra vida. No es de nuestro mundo. Ni siquiera respeta las normas.

—Gracias por tu opinión, Mike. Como de costumbre, tienes razón —dijo con frialdad—. Y ahora, permíteme que siga viendo el partido.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido; solo quería ayudar. Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y lo seguiremos siendo cuando él se marche.

—Eso también es verdad. Somos amigos desde hace tiempo. Y no me gustaría que nuestra amistad se rompiera —lo amenazó.

—No seré yo quien la rompa, pero por el bien de tu novio, tú y yo deberíamos mantener una conversación en privado. Antes de la reunión de Le Blanc.

—Pide una cita a mi secretario.

Mike la miró con enfado, pero asintió y se marchó.

Cinco minutos después, el partido terminó. Edward entró en los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pero no tardó mucho. Cuando volvió con Isabella, la tomó de la mano y se fueron a pasear.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo él.

—Te dije que vendría.

—Sí, pero pensaba que lo había estropeado todo con lo de ayer.

—Y lo estropeaste. Aunque supongo que necesitaba ese baño de agua fría.

—Maldita sea, Isabella…

Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja. Era la primera vez que maldecía en su presencia.

—¿Maldita sea?

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas remilgada conmigo.

—No me pongo remilgada, pero pensaba que habrías mejorado tus modales tras empezar a salir con una princesa —se burló.

—Isabella, me vas a volver loco —protestó él.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Pero si tanto te molesta, podemos poner fin a nuestra relación.

De repente, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda su pasión. Isabella respondió del mismo modo, perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba su sabor, su aroma, su calor, su fuerza.

Se había dicho a sí misma que no volvería a caer en la tentación, pero la tentación era más fuerte que ella.

Edward dio un paso atrás y dijo:

—No quiero poner fin a nuestra relación.

—Bueno, supongo que todavía necesitas la aprobación de la junta directiva de Le Blanc, pero después, cuando ya la tengas…

Él cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba muy serio.

—No, tampoco quiero que la rompamos entonces. Tenemos un acuerdo, Isabella. Nuestra relación durará hasta el baile —le recordó—. Pero ¿qué sabes tú de Le Blanc?

Isabella consideró la posibilidad de decirle lo de Mike, pero no había mucho que contar. Había afirmado que la estaba utilizando para cerrar un negocio y era la verdad por mucho que le doliera.

—Nada, solo lo que tú me dijiste.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

—Te vi hablando con Mike.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que nuestro acuerdo no dice nada sobre las personas con las que puedo hablar.

Edward se acercó un poco más y murmuró:

—Estirada…

Isabella rio.

—Sí, puede que lo sea un poco. Pero a mí se me permite. Forma parte de mi trabajo.

Él inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Hay algo inquietantemente atractivo en ti cuando te pones tan regia y tan altiva. No sé, como si estuvieras interpretando un papel… me extraña que los demás no se den cuenta.

A ella también le extrañaba, pero la mayoría de la gente no sospechaba que estaba actuando siempre. Por lo visto, el único que lo sabía era Edward.

—Ah, estás ahí… —se oyó una voz—. He estado viendo el partido y no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

Edward reconoció la voz al instante. Era su hermano.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Y será mejor que te largues.

—Todavía no. Acabo de conocer a una mujer encantadora que…

—Entonces, nos iremos nosotros —dijo mirando a Isabella—. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió.

Edward la tomó de la mano. Mientras se dirigían al coche, una nube de fotógrafos los bombardeó con sus _flashes_.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—A algún lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos. Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo.

Isabella sintió curiosidad, pero no lo preguntó. Subió con él al coche y, cuando por fin arrancaron, contempló la línea de su mandíbula, el pecho moreno que se revelaba el cuello abierto de su camisa y las manos que agarraban el volante, unas manos que la embriagaban con sus caricias.

—No creo que ir a tu piso sea buena idea.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No vamos a mi piso.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya lo verás.

—Tu hermano tenía razón. Te gusta jugar con tus cartas pegadas a la nariz.

Edward detuvo el coche en un semáforo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Y tú detestas que otra persona tenga el control. Ten paciencia y espera un poco. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Media hora después, Isabella estaba delante del bote que Edward había alquilado. Bajó la mirada y observó sus zapatos y su vestido de color crema, adecuados para un partido de polo, pero no para remar.

—Estarás bien —dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Solo tienes que sentarte.

Edward hizo una señal al hombre que le había alquilado el bote. El hombre se acercó y les dio dos sombreros y una guitarra.

El pulso de Isabella se aceleró al instante. Iba a tocar para ella.

Cuando subieron a la embarcación, se pusieron los sombreros y Edward empezó a remar. Lo único que se oía era el sonido rítmico de los remos al entrar y salir del agua.

—Me pareció la mejor forma de hablar contigo sin que nadie nos moleste. Además, no impide que alguien nos saque fotografías desde la orilla, así que sigue estando dentro de nuestro acuerdo.

—Buena idea. Y muy romántica.

—Exacto.

—¿Puedo remar un poco?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Las princesas no son tan inútiles como crees —continuó.

—Nunca he pensado que seas inútil. De hecho, me pareces exactamente lo contrario.

—Gracias…

—Siéntete a mi lado y, cuando estés sentada, yo me pondré en tu sitio.

Completaron la maniobra e Isabella empezó a remar. Al principio fue algo patosa, pero mejoró al seguir sus instrucciones.

Entonces, Edward sacó la guitarra.

—No es necesario que toques.

—Puede que no sea necesario, pero quiero. Eso sí, no esperes que cante —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Edward se puso a tocar y Isabella siguió remando lentamente. El acompañamiento musical era un complemento perfecto para una tarde relajada.

Sin embargo, él se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos.

—No puedo permitir que remes tú sola —explicó.

—¿Por qué no? Estaba disfrutando mucho. De tu música y del remo.

—De todas formas, quiero hablar contigo.

Edward lo dijo con tanta seriedad que ella se preocupó.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Bueno… es la primera vez que hago esto.

—¿Estar en un bote con una mujer?

—No. Esto.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita.

—Creo que nos deberíamos comprometer —sentenció.

Ella se llevó tal sorpresa que uno de los remos se salió del agua y la barca viró.

—No estoy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Quizás debería haberte pedido que vinieras conmigo a la joyería, pero creo que éste te quedará bien. Te imagino con él.

—No tiene importancia, Edward.

—Claro que la tiene. Quiero que te guste. A fin de cuentas, eres tú quien lo va a llevar.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero solo durante un par de semanas. Luego te lo devolveré.

—No quiero que me lo devuelvas —dijo él con vehemencia, casi enfadado—. ¿Para qué quiero yo un anillo de compromiso?

—No sé, quizás se lo puedas regalar a alguien.

—Qué cosas dices —protestó—. Pero ¿no quieres mirarlo?

—Si te empeñas… pero para comprometerte conmigo, necesitas el visto bueno de mi padre. El protocolo es estricto en ese sentido.

Isabella sacó los remos del agua y los dejó en el interior de la barca.

—Ya he hablado con él. Le pedí permiso.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer por la tarde.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Al principio, no dijo nada. Me dedicó uno de los silencios más largos que sufrido en toda mi vida.

Isabella sonrió.

—Sí, se le dan muy bien los silencios.

—Desde luego. Pero después habló y me preguntó si yo me creía capaz de hacerte feliz.

—Ah…

—Sinceramente, no sabía si sería capaz de mentir a tu padre. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Que en realidad, no mentí. Cuando le dije que me estremeces y que adoro tu sentido del humor, dije la verdad. Cuando le dije que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, dije la verdad. Quizás no sea cierto que tengamos intención de casarnos, pero fui sincero y tu padre me dio su permiso.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos. Acto seguido, alcanzó la cajita y la abrió. Contenía un zafiro exquisito, rodeado de diamantes.

—Es precioso…

—¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad? Cuando lo vi, pensé en ti.

Isabella asintió.

—¿Por qué no te lo pones?

Ella volvió a asentir y bajó la mirada un momento. Se había emocionado tanto que se sentía a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, refrenó sus emociones y se puso en anillo, que brilló a la luz del sol.

—Si no es de tu agrado, puedo cambiarlo. Iremos juntos y compraremos otra cosa.

—No, no. Me gusta mucho.

—Excelente —dijo él, algo nervioso.

—Y oportuno. Si anunciamos nuestro compromiso en la cena oficial de mañana, aumentarán tus posibilidades con Le Blanc.

—No te lo he regalado por eso. Tenía otro motivo. Y no es egoísta.

—No te estaba acusando de ser egoísta. Solo quería ver la parte buena del asunto.

—¿La parte buena? ¿Es que lo demás te parece malo?

—No, no pretendía insinuar eso.

Edward suspiró.

—La próxima vez que le proponga el matrimonio a una mujer, intentaré hacerlo mejor.

Ella sonrió a pesar de los pesares y dijo:

—Eso espero.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero Isabella lo rompió enseguida.

—Ah, mi reputación.

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

—Lo has hecho por mi reputación. Querías protegerme de las habladurías. Como me hicieron esa fotografía en el coche, delante de tu casa…

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

—Eres un encanto, Edward. Gracias.

—Bueno, se suponía que esto debía ser beneficioso para los dos.

—Ya lo ha sido. En más sentidos de los que imaginaba —le confesó ella—. Pero cuando lo hagamos público, se harán preguntas…

—Claro, querrán saber cuándo nos vamos a casar.

—Sí.

—Dentro de diez meses.

—Pareces muy seguro.

—Porque tuve que negociar con tu padre. Insistía en que necesitaba dieciocho meses para organizar una boda real… quiere que sea por todo lo alto porque dice que Emmett y Rosalie se casaron por su cuenta y le robaron al país la posibilidad de festejarlo. Al final, conseguí que cediera un poco y lo dejó en diez meses.

—También querrán saber cómo vamos a vivir. A fin de cuentas, tienes negocios en el extranjero.

—Podemos decir que pasaremos la mitad del año aquí y la otra, en Estados Unidos. Si a tu padre y a la opinión pública les parece bien, por supuesto.

—Bien pensado.

—¿Y los niños?

—Ah, naturalmente, los niños… diremos que queremos esperar un poco antes de tenerlos, que nos apetece disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

—Y pasar noches enteras haciendo el amor.

—Y escucharte mientras tocas la guitarra.

—Y disfrutar de los crepes que prepares para desayunar.

—Sí, eso también.

Isabella bajó la mirada. El anillo que significaba tantas cosas y tan pocas a la vez, volvió a brillar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El anillo todavía brillaba, pero todo lo demás había cambiado. El día anterior, Isabella había sido feliz a pesar de saber que su matrimonio con Edward era una farsa. Ahora, se sentía víctima y verdugo a la vez.

Antes de asistir a la cena oficial, le concedió a Mike la audiencia que le había pedido. Y tras hablar con él, tuvo que hablar con su padre para que se hicieran los cambios oportunos en la velada de la noche.

Ahora estaba sentada a la mesa, con un vestido rojo. Edward se encontraba a su lado; llevaba un esmoquin que le quedaba maravillosamente bien, pero su atractivo solo sirvió para entristecerla un poco más.

De repente, él le acarició una mano y frunció el ceño al ver que no llevaba el anillo.

—¿Estás esperando al anuncio oficial? —preguntó él.

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay un cambio de planes. No se anunciará esta noche.

Edward la miró con preocupación. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

—¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar tranquilo?

—No me puedo levantar de la mesa. El protocolo lo impide.

—¿Es por lo que dije el otro día, cuando estaba con mi hermano? No es verdad que no me importes, Isabella. Pensaba que lo habíamos aclarado. Tú sabes que no era verdad.

La princesa respiró hondo y declaró:

—No se trata de ti, sino de mí. No puedo seguir adelante con esta farsa. No puedo fingir que estamos comprometidos.

Isabella pensó que la situación no podía ser más irónica. Se había enamorado de Edward y, no obstante, se había visto obligada a hablar con su padre para decirle que no estaba enamorada de él.

Sacó la cajita del bolso y se la devolvió.

—No, quédatelo —dijo Edward—. Yo no lo quiero.

Isabella asintió y volvió a guardar la caja. Entonces, él hizo algo que ella no esperaba; se levantó y dijo a los presentes:

—¿Nos disculpan un momento?

Edward la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. Isabella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo a otra de las salas.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, él preguntó:

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Nada, no pasa nada. Simplemente, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero seguir con esto.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?

Isabella se sentía atrapada. No podía decirle la verdad; si le confesaba que rompía su relación por el bien de él, no se lo permitiría. Pero tenía que decir algo. Y dijo lo único que podía alejar a Edward.

—Cuando volvimos de remar, me di cuenta de que hay otros hombres con los que me gustaría salir; hombres de mi clase social. He comprendido que los nombres de la lista de mi padre no son tan terribles.

Edward apretó los dientes y la miró con ira, pero se contuvo.

—Estás mintiendo, Isabella. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —insistió.

—No estoy mintiendo. Te he dicho la verdad.

—La verdad —repitió él, incrédulo.

—Es lo mejor para los dos. Nadie iba a creer que estuviéramos realmente comprometidos. Le he dicho a mi padre que lo nuestro había terminado y le he pedido que anulara el anuncio oficial. Pero debo admitir que ha sido… divertido. Gracias, Edward.

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Después, dio un paso atrás y se marchó.

Dos días más tarde, Edwar dentró en el vestíbulo de Le Blanc Industries. Mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, pensó que aquélla era la oportunidad que había estado buscando para asentar sus negocios en Europa y cumplir un viejo sueño.

Una vez más, se intentó convencer de que su angustia y su falta de entusiasmo no se debían a que echara de menos la voz, el contacto y la presencia de Isabella. Una vez más, se dijo que no la necesitaba, que podía seguir adelante sin ella y que, en cualquier caso, su vida no tenía sitio para una princesa.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que se hubiera equivocado tanto al juzgarla. Su cambio de actitud le parecía absurdo tan absurdo y tan carente de sentido como su propia reacción; estaba tan deprimido que casi no podía dormir.

Un empleado se acercó a él y lo acompañó a la sala de juntas. En su interior, una docena de ejecutivos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de caoba.

Una hora después, cuando salió de la reunión, se dirigió al aeropuerto y tomó un vuelo a Chicago.

Le habían ofrecido todo lo que quería.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Isabella jugueteó con la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello mientras intentaba alejarse. Solo quería huir del baile que su padre había organizado en su honor. El baile cuyo objetivo último era buscarle un novio.

Se alegró de que Jasper hubiera sobrepasado las expectativas de su padre y hubiera sacado a bailar a casi todas las mujeres de la fiesta, porque ella no había bailado con nadie. Solo le interesaba un hombre y lo había expulsado de su vida.

Estaba completamente desesperada. Y para empeorar las cosas, Mike se le acercó poco después y le ofreció bailar.

Ella estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero aceptó. Quería decirle lo que pensaba de él.

—Has roto nuestro acuerdo —declaró en un susurro—. Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—Yo no he roto el acuerdo.

—¿Ah, no? Quedamos en que Edward obtendría la aprobación para adquirir Le Blanc si me separaba de él.

—Y la obtuvo. Pero la rechazó.

—¿Que la rechazó? No te creo. Es todo lo que quería…

—La rechazó durante la reunión. Y no me mires así, porque no tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Los presentes nos quedamos tan perplejos como tú.

—Pero…

—Mira, Isabella, no sé lo que ocurrió, pero es lo mejor para ti y para el país. Cullen no era el hombre adecuado para casarse contigo. Te darás cuenta con el tiempo.

—Lo dudo.

—Entonces, es que no eres la mujer que yo pensaba.

—Nunca he sido la mujer que tú pensabas.

Isabella se separó de él y se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta salir de allí. Cuando llegó a la escalera exterior, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Extrañaba a Edward. Incluso se arrepentía de no haberle confesado su amor.

—Lo estás afrontando mal.

Cuando oyó la voz ronca y profunda a sus espaldas, se quedó helada. No podía ser. Edward se había ido. Había regresado a Estados Unidos.

Dio media vuelta y lo miró. Deseaba tocar su cara, arrojarse a sus brazos, pero se quedó inmóvil.

—¿No estabas en Chicago?

—Estaba. Tenía unos compromisos.

—Pero has vuelto.

—Porque tengo otros compromisos —declaró—. Pero déjame que te diga una cosa… si realmente querías librarte de mí, no deberías haberme dicho que estabas considerando la posibilidad de salir con otros hombres. Sabes que me encantan los desafíos.

Isabella se mantuvo en silencio.

—Porque querías librarte de mí, ¿verdad? —continuó él.

Edward se acercó y le puso las manos en la cintura. En lugar de alejarse, Isabella se arrojó directamente a sus brazos.

Había vuelto. Estaba allí, con ella.

—No compraste Le Blanc.

—No.

—Pero es todo lo que querías…

—No, no es todo lo que quería. Además, detesto que me manipulen. Y no quiero tu caridad.

—¿Mi caridad?

—Solo me concedieron la aprobación cuando les dije que lo nuestro había terminado. Me la concedieron como una especie de premio por separarme de ti. Y era evidente que el hombre que estaba detrás de esa decisión era el padrastro nuevo de tu amigo Mike.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Rechazaste Le Blanc por orgullo? ¿Lo echaste todo por la borda porque te sentiste insultado?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Porque necesitaba demostrar algo.

—¿A Mike y su padrastro?

—A ti.

—No lo comprendo…

—¿Por qué me echaste de tu lado?

—Por darte lo que querías. Mike me garantizó que podrías adquirir Le Blanc si tú y yo nos separábamos —le confesó—. Te hice un favor.

—Y no confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo y darme la oportunidad de buscar otra forma de adquirir esa empresa.

—No podía. Sabía que tu sentido de la caballerosidad te habría obligado a seguir adelante con nuestro acuerdo, y que habrías perdido lo que tanto deseabas.

—¿Insinúas que te sacrificaste por mí? —preguntó, atónito.

—Sí, pero era lo correcto y lo volvería hacer. Lo nuestro iba a terminar de todas formas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Es lo que acordamos.

—Sí, es lo que acordamos, pero las cosas dieron un giro que yo no esperaba al principio.

—Sigo sin entender que rechazaras la compra de Le Blanc.

Edward se inclinó sobre Isabella y llevó una mano a su cadena de oro. Solo entonces, vio el objeto que colgaba de ella. Era el anillo de compromiso.

—Llevas mi anillo…

—Siempre —susurró tímidamente.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Sabes por qué rechacé la oferta? Porque necesitaba que, cuando me presentara ante ti y te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, supieras que no tenía objetivos ocultos, que te lo pedía porque te amo. Tú eres todo lo que deseo.

Edward llevó las manos al cuello de Isabella. Le desabrochó la cadena, sacó el anillo y se la volvió a abrochar. Después, le puso el anillo en el dedo.

—Te quiero, Isabella Swan. Te quiero en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra. Te amo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo. No importan los sacrificios que deba hacer para conseguirlo ni los compromisos a los que tenga que llegar, porque merecerá la pena de todas formas, porque nada es tan importante para mí como estar contigo.

Edward se detuvo un momento, respiró hondo y añadió:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Isabella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí. Porque yo también te amo.

Y entonces, por fin, él la besó.


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo

Isabella estaba sentada en la terraza, contemplando el amanecer, cuando oyó un sonido a sus espaldas. Era Edward, que se acercaba con dos tazas humeantes.

Le dio una y se sentó junto a ella.

—Tenías razón con lo de volver aquí.

—Sabía que al final lo admitirías.

Isabella se había opuesto al principio a su idea de volver a Nueva Zelanda para pasar unas vacaciones cortas. Solo faltaban dos meses para la boda y estaba muy ocupada, pero él alegó que, precisamente por ello, necesitaba descansar.

—Este lugar es tan bello, tan perfecto…

—Tú eres bella y perfecta.

Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió. Aquel día, Edward se había puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta. Isabella pensó que le quedaban mejor que el esmoquin, por muy bien que le sentara. Aunque puestos a preferir, lo habría preferido sin ropa.

—Anda, ven y siéntate aquí —dijo él, dándose unas palmaditas en las piernas—. ¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo?

Isabella se levantó y se sentó en su regazo.

—Sí —contestó—. ¿Seguro que no peso mucho para ti?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca pesarás mucho para mí.

—¿Y si estuviera embarazada? Obviamente, engordaría…

Edward la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Intentas decirme algo, princesa?

Isabella asintió.

—Ayer estuve en el médico.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba la noticia, así que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Cuándo…?

—En poco más de ocho meses —respondió ella—. Es demasiado pronto para decírselo a nadie. Además, casi no se nota durante el primer trimestre.

—Dios mío, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Hemos cruzado medio mundo en avión para venir a Nueva Zelanda… —dijo con un fondo de pánico en la voz.

Isabella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Las mujeres embarazadas viajan todo el tiempo. No pasa nada, Edward. Todo está saliendo tan bien que hasta podré ponerme el vestido de novia sin que la gente observe nada extraño —afirmó—. Espero que no te importe… no pretendía quedarme embarazada tan pronto.

—¿Importarme? Es la segunda cosa más bella que me has dicho. Después de declararme tu amor, por supuesto —contestó—. Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con tu padre? Cuando sepa que te has quedado encinta antes de que nos casemos…

—Mi padre es un hombre conservador y se enfadará al principio, pero se le pasará en cuanto sea consciente de que va a tener otro nieto. Tendrías que verlo con Lilian, la hija de Emmett y de Rosalie; es la niña de sus ojos… Cuando Jasper encuentre su media naranja, será completamente feliz.

—¿Qué tal le va a Jasper con eso?

—Bueno, hace lo que puede, pero no sé… Jasper siempre ha sido muy académico; analiza demasiado las cosas. Tengo miedo de que al final se decida por una mujer que cumpla una serie de criterios y renuncie a encontrar a alguien que le guste de verdad.

—Como tú conmigo.

—Como tú conmigo —repitió ella.

—Jasper es un tipo listo. No cometerá ese error.

—Quizás no sea tan listo como parece.

—Se dará cuenta y recapacitará. Además, nos tiene a Emmett, a Rosalie y a nosotros como ejemplo de lo que se debe hacer.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Sabes que la tengo. Pero no te he traído a Nueva Zelanda para que hablemos de tu hermano —dijo él, cerrando una mano sobre su muslo—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi en vaqueros?

—Cómo lo iba a olvidar.

Edward la besó brevemente. Después, cuando se apartó y la miró a los ojos, ella le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Los dos se levantaron al unísono. Dejaron sus cafés en la mesa y desaparecieron en el interior de la suite.

Fin


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo la historia, tanto como yo adaptarla. **

**La historia real se titula ''Cautivado por la princesa'' de Sandra Hyatt.**

**Reviews¿?¿?¿?**

**Si, lo se, parezco desesperada pero, me encanta leerlos :D :D :D**

**Bueno, solo eso queria deciros**

**Besituuus**

**Gabriella/Gabylor**


End file.
